The Chase
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Five-O gets a new team member. Steve struggles with the idea that Katherine is gone and the need to move on. Will this new team member help him or hurt him.
1. Chapter 1

Hawaii Five-O

The Chase

Background: While on a case Five-O run into more than they bargained for. Set around the time that Katherine leaves Steve to join the CIA.

Cross over with NCIS in parts. I don't own anything except my original characters.

Feet pounded on the pavement as Steve McGarett chased after a suspect. He skidded on some trash rounding a corner and came face to face with a rather attractive blond woman holding a gun in his face. Steve stood there his heart pounding and breathing hard. The woman stood there looking at him with a rather pissed off look on her face.

Over his com Steve heard Danny talking to him. "Steve we got him. Where are you?"

"I'm a little bit busy here Danny."

"You ok?"

"Not sure yet."

Steve didn't lower his gun but he continued to examine the woman before him. Long blond hair tipped in hot pink, eyes the color of the ocean and not a trace of makeup. She was wearing a white tee shirt and jeans that had rips in several spots and black books with heavy tread.

"So are we just going to stand here all day?" asked Steve.

"Just deciding if I should shoot you or not."

"Well I'd really like it if you didn't."

The woman ran her eyes down Steve and they came to rest on his badge. He couldn't help but feel a jolt at that moment.

"That's not a HPD badge."

"Five-O."

"I guess that would make you Steve McGarrett." She lowered her gun and shoved it into the back of her pants.

"And you are?"

"Special Agent Paris Riker NCIS."

Paris put her hand out to him but Steve was still holding his gun on her.

"ID."

Paris rolled her eyes at him before pulling her badge from her back pocket and tossing it at him. Steve dropped his gun to his side and caught her badge with his free hand. He looked at it then tossed it back at her.

"Do you mind explaining why you were holding a gun on me?"

"You surprised me." Paris crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. "Girl has to defend herself."

Just then Danny came walking around the corner and stopped dead. "Paris what are you doing on the island?"

"You know her?" asked Steve as he looked between his partner and the newcomer.

"Yeah met her when Chin and I went to LA a few years back to help out on that case. She's one of Hetty Lang's people."

"Office of Special Projects huh? So what's an NCIS undercover agent doing on my island?"

"Looking for someone."

"Going to tell me who?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

Danny stood there trying not to smile. Steve was used to women falling all over him and Paris looked at him like he was old gum she had just scraped off her shoes.

"Well Special Agent Riker while you're on my island I'd appreciate you not pulling your gun on anyone else."

"Well I'm here to do a job so pulling my gun will be a part of it." Paris glared at Steve and he glared right back at her.

"I hate to break this up but we need to go question or suspect." Danny said finally letting the smirk come out.

Steve simply walked away leaving Danny and Paris alone in the alley way.

"Is he always such a pain in the ass?"

"You have no idea." Said Danny. "How's Hetty and the gang going?"

"Good as far as I know. Been on several long term ops the last few years so I haven't been back to OPS in a whileA."

"You should stop by headquarters and say hi to Chin while you're here."

"I will."

"Paris if you need anything while you're here just call me ok?" Danny handed her his card before going to follow Steve to the car.

Xxxxxxxxx

"She is arrogant and self-centered." Said Steve as he drove back to headquarters. "Pain in the ass Federal agent coming to my island to cause trouble."

"You know it's ok to admit you're attracted to her." Said Danny.

Steve slammed on the breaks as he pulled into a parking spot.

"I am not attracted to her."

"Steve all I'm saying is Katherine is gone. It's ok for you to move on. It's been six months now."

"I was ready to marry her Danny."

"And she left now it's time to move on." Danny leaned against the hood of his car and looked at Steve. "Just admit that you think Paris is an attractive woman."

"Ok fine she's very attractive, but she's still a pain in the ass."

"You know she said the same thing about you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris sat outside a small café watching the people inside. If McGarrett hadn't gotten in the way she wouldn't have lost her lead. She had heard storied of the Commander and knew he was a one hell of a cop. Too bad he was such a pain in the ass. She huffed a bit and shifted in her seat. A year she had been tracking him across the globe. Then in a blink of the eye she had lost the track and been tossed in front of a brick wall. Paris sighed and refocused on the café across the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had left for the night so Steve was alone in the office. He had opened a search for Special Agent Paris Riker and was drawling a blank. As far as he could tell she didn't exist. Danny and Chin had told him all about Paris that afternoon. How she as one of NCIS's top undercover agents. That they hadn't worked directly with her but had met her at the OSP and what the others had told them about her.

He didn't like this one bit. Undercover agent or not she had to have some record somewhere.

Steve leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He could still see her eyes drilling into his. Steve jumped when his phone rang.

"Commander McGarrett."

"Commander this is Henrietta Lang. I understand you've been looking into one of my agents?"

"Um yes I have been."

"Not finding anything are you?"

"No mam."

"Let me explain something Commander."

Steve tried not to groan. It was like being back in school and upsetting a teacher.

"Paris is an undercover agent that basically does not exist. This is not only to keep her safe but her family and friends as well."

"I understand."

"Good now what would you like to know about her?"

"To start with what is she doing on my island?"

"She is hunting a very dangerous man."

"Who is he?"

"A member of a Romanian crime family. One of the last alive."

"Is he a danger to the people of this island?"

"He is a danger to anyone who gets in his way." Hetty paused. "Commander, Paris has been doing this job for most of her life. She is one of the best NCIS has and a real asset." Hetty paused again. "I would like to think that you would aid her in any way while she is on your island as you put it."

"Yes mam I can do that."

"Good. I will be sending you her credentials so you can better understand who you're dealing with. And Commander good luck."

Steve made a face as he hung up. She must be one piece of work if he was going to need luck to deal with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Steve walked into headquarters to find Paris standing there talking to Chin and Danny.

"So Deeks still hasn't cut his hair?" asked Danny.

"Nope. One time Hetty came after him with clippers, never saw him run so fast."

"Hey Steve." Said Chin. "Paris was just getting us caught up on everyone back in LA."

Steve looked at Paris and grunted before going into his office. The day before a package had arrived for him. Hetty had sent him her file. He had learned that Paris had joined NCIS when she was 25 after a stint in the Navy. She had gone into undercover work a few years later and had been working for Hetty out of LA for close to eight years.

The papers showed that Paris's father was a Rear Admiral stationed locally as well as an Aunt who owned a restaurant down town. It didn't show any other family. She was fluent in several languages as well as a degree in computer sciences. If Steve had been looking to recruit Paris Riker would have made a major asset to Five-O.

Laughter brought Steve back to the present. He looked out to where the rest of his team was meeting Paris. She was smiling and laughing at something Danny said. Steve looked back at the file on his deck then at the photo that sat framed next to it. Katherine stood smiling back at him in it. Maybe Danny was right, maybe it was time to move on. Steve put the photo away in his desk and headed out to join the rest.

"So Agent Riker what brings you to Five-O?"

"I need your help."

"Ok what can we do to help?"

Paris handed chin a thumb drive. "Everything on my case is here. Danny you and Chin remember Callen telling you about his blood feud?"

"Yeah who could forget a Gyspy blood feud." Joked Danny.

"Well most of the Comescu family is dead except a few. Most of them are women and children who don't want any part of the fight."

Chin had pulled up the main file and Paris moved to sort thru it. She opened a photo of a man. "This is Draco Comescu. He's the last of the family that feels that the blood feud still has to be honored. I've been tracking him for a year now."

"Why?" asked Steve.

"Because he needs to be stopped before he kills anyone else that I care about." Paris stared down Steve. "15 months ago I was undercover in New York. I had gone back to my apartment for the night and he was waiting on me. Gave me this." Paris moved her hair out of the way to show a long scar that ran from her hair line down behind her ear to her chin. "Told me that he was going to kill me but first I was to give Callen a message." Paris looked around at the team. "That he was going to kill everyone that Callen cared about."

"He went after the team?" asked Chin.

"Yes. Lucky for them he didn't get as close as he wanted. I've been hunting him ever since. Hetty wants him dead so until one of us gets the other this is my only assignment."

"Why is he on the island?" asked Lou.

"Hetty thinks he's going to go after my family. My dad is at sea at the moment on a training cruise. I got my mom and aunt back in LA under protective custody. I was tracking him the other day until McGarrett got in my way."

Everyone looked at Steve.

For the next hour Paris filled them in on everything she knew.

"Ok let's go get this son of a bitch." Said Danny once they were done.

Danny wasn't surprised when Steve wanted to ride with Paris.

"Great I get to drive my own car for a change." Said Danny.

"He doesn't let you drive?" asked Paris.

"I think twice in the entire time we've been partners. Steve is a bit of a control freak."

"Great." Muttered Paris. Steve was waiting on her to join him in his truck.

Paris had no sooner gotten into the truck that her phone dinged. She looked at it and swore. "He's in my parents' house." She showed Steve the live feed.

Steve called Danny to pass on the info and headed out. It took twenty minutes to get there. Once they pulled into the drive they could see a small car parked off to the side.

The rest of the team pulled up and pulled on vests. "I don't care who kills him as long as he dies." Said Paris.

"Remind me never to piss her off." Joked Danny.

Chin and Kono took the rear to the left. Abby and Lou took the right while Steve, Danny and Paris went in the open front door.

They hadn't taken two steps before a man stepped out from a side room he was holding a woman Paris knew to be her parent's neighbor as a shield.

"Paris what a disappointment. I would think that you would not have brought me more targets."

"Draco it ends today."

"Ah but I haven't had all my fun yet." He looked at Paris and laughed. "How is Agent Callen today?"

Paris pulled out her phone and speed dialed Hetty. "Where is Callen?" Her eyes got huge. "Yes." Paris never took her eyes off of Draco. "I'll call you back."

"What happened?" asked Steve.

Paris took a step forward. "Let her go this is between the two of us."

"It was never between the two of us." Screamed Draco. "You killed my brothers."

"And I'm going to kill you too."

"Bitch."

"Your point?"

As Paris kept his attention the others took up positions. For a moment the only sound you heard was the waves from the open back door.

"Oh by the way Callen is just fine. He needs a new car but that's no big deal."

Draco roared and tossed the woman aside. Paris fired off several rounds into him as he moved to fire his own gun.

Kono was checking on the woman while Chin made sure that Draco was dead.

"Paris?" Steve said when he noticed she wasn't reacting. It took him a moment to notice the blood.

"I'm ok it's just a scratch."

The one shot that Draco had gotten out had left a long cut on her arm and blood poured down from it.

"You're not ok." Lou had grabbed a towel from the nearby bathroom and handed it to Steve.

"It's over."

Steve held the towel against Paris's arm. She stood there looking down at the man she had chased for over a year.

"Callen really ok? Asked Chin.

"Yeah." She nodded to the body on the floor. "He had someone shoot a rocket at Callen's car. The guy missed and blew up an empty building instead."

"Ok let's get you to the ER you're going to need stitches."

"We got this get her taken care of." Said Lou.

Steve led Paris out to the truck. Danny had found some gauze and they wrapped her arm up for the ride.

"I'll call Hetty." Said Danny.

Paris nodded and let Steve help her into the truck.

Steve drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. Paris didn't say a word the entire time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Steve waited Danny called to let him know that Hetty had been updated and that Paris's mother and Aunt would be on a plane home the next day. Hetty also said she would be calling Steve later that day to talk to him.

It took almost two hours before Paris walked out of the hospital.

"Your mom and aunt will be home tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Anything I can do for you?"

"I just want to sleep for a few days."

Steve drive Paris back to her car. She got out of his truck without another word. Steve watched her climb into her rental and drive off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later Steve sat on his couch watching an old movie when his cell rang. He knew before he picked it up it would be Hetty Lang.

"Commander how are you tonight?"

"I'm good mam."

"I spoke to Paris she said your team made for good backup."

"We really didn't do much."

"You did more than you know."

"So what now? Is Paris headed back to LA?"

"Well now that depends on you Commander."

"On me?"

"I was thinking that perhaps Five-O could use a new liaison officer."

"I'm sorry a what?"

"A liaison officer. Paris would still be under my office but would be on loan to you."

"And why would you want one of your best agents working for Five-O?"

"Paris has been undercover too long. She is at a point where she either needs to make a change or the job will take what is left of her life."

"You think she's burnt out?"

"Yes. She has spent the last year hunting Draco. Her life has revolved around killing him. Paris needs a normal life, something she has not had since she was a child."

"What if she doesn't want the job?"

"I will simply make it an order."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." Said Steve.

"I will talk to her tonight."

Steve hung up and sighed. He had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris sat on the beach watching the sun set. Her arm hurt and she was but she couldn't sleep. Hetty had called to check up on her and to tell her she was staying on the island. She would ship out her belongings to her.

"Hetty I don't want to stay."

"It isn't up to you."

"This isn't what you said when I started this."

"Yes but things change."

Paris was hurt and worried. Hetty's team never wanted her what if the same thing happened at Five-O. She didn't think she could take being excluded again. The up side was she wouldn't need to be under for long times alone. Operating alone was hard and could become dangerous as time went on.

Her phone dinged for a text and Paris saw it was from McGarrett. *Tomorrow my office.*

Looks like Hetty talked to him. Paris pulled her legs up to her chest, rested her chin on them and sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First thing the next day Paris walked into the Palace and headed up to Five-O headquarters. It was quiet even though it was almost ten pm. Paris wasn't sure what time the team started or if they were on call for cases.

"Paris." McGarrett came out of his office holding something.

"Where is everyone?"

"Chin and Kono are surfing, Lou is at the range and Danny is dealing with his daughter."

Paris looked around not sure what to do. "So I guess Hetty called you?"

"Yes."

"This wasn't my idea."

"Wasn't mine either." Steve smiled at Paris and held out what was in his hand. "Here."

Paris reached out and took the item from him. She ran her fingers over the new Five-O badge. "You realize I'm still a navy cop right?"

"Yes but as long as you work for Five-O you carry our badge."


	2. Chapter 2

The Chase

Chapter 2

I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I love to hear from my readers.

Pairs looked down at the badge in her hand and shrugged. She clipped it onto her jeans then looked back at Steve. "So what now?"

"You need to go see personal and get your ID made, then I'll give you the tour." Steve smiled at her and Paris really wanted to frown but didn't.

An hour later she had a new badge and a new ID. Steve was now giving her the tour. By the time they were done Steve offered to take her to lunch.

"I know the best coffee shop on the island."

"Steve you do realize I was born on this island and grew up here too."

Paris looked at Steve and for the first time smiled at him. He had this confused look on his face that was totally adorable. "I thought you read my file?"

"I did." Steve knew he'd been caught. "At least what wasn't blacked out."

"I would have thought Hetty would have sent you the complete one."

"You know she sent it?"

"Of course. Don't you know that Hetty is the master of the universe?"

"I'll take your word for it."

Steve drove to the coffee shop slowly. For some reason he didn't want the ride to end. Paris sat there pointing out things she remembered from growing up in Pearl City.

"That smoke shop used to be a shoe store. Mom used to drag me there twice a year for shoes. Always had to get the hard white leather ones. And god forbid I scuffed them, got hell from Dad if I did."

"Dad was a hard ass huh?"

"You have no idea. Career Navy. He'll die on a ship if he can."

"Does he know you're on the island?"

"I'm sure mom has called him by now."

"You don't sound so happy?"

"Dad wanted a son, all he got was me. When I joined the Navy he was thrilled. When I left to join NCIS he felt that it was a step back for me."

"From what I've read you've had one hell of a career as a Navy Cop, your dad should be proud."

"You have to realize that the things I've done in the past ten years is need to know." Paris looked over at Steve. "When you work for OSP you live as someone else. No one can know who you really are, what you really do for a living. Other than those you work with and some higher ups in the Navy no one will ever know what I did to keep this country safe."

Steve know that she was an undercover agent but he never realized how much she had to give up to do the job.

"My mom is CIA, she left us when I was in high school, we thought she was dead."

"She did it to keep you safe."

"I know that now."

"It's not an easy life. I didn't choose it, in a way I didn't have any choice in the matter."

"Well looks like you have a second chance now. See what it's like to live a real life."

"Any idea how I'm supposed to do that?"

"One day at a time."

Steve led the way into the café and headed to his favorite booth.

"Commander your usual?" asked the waitress.

"Yeah make it a double."

The older woman smiled and left to put in the order.

"Danny was right you are a control freak."

Steve looked at her for a moment then realized she was smirking at him.

"They have the best pancakes on the island."

"I know that. I used to eat here all the time."

"Sorry I keep forgetting you're a local."

"I'll let it go this time."

Steve was glad that the waitress brought them coffee so he had something to do other than stare at Paris. She was the complete opposite of Katherine. Blond and blue eyes, a few inches taller, and not that he was really looking but a larger bust. She looked like a California girl thru and thru. She had an attitude that both annoyed and turned him on.

The next thing he knew their food came and Steve dug in. He must have moaned out loud at the wonderful food because Paris was laughing at him.

"You really like your pancakes Commander."

"Yep."

Paris shook her head and went back to eating her food.

Neither said anything while they ate. A few times Steve looked up and met Paris's eyes. She smiled at him each time but never spoke. By now Katherine would have been taking his ear off. Paris seemed happy to just enjoy the meal.

They were just finishing when Steve's phone rang. "Danny." Said Steve. "Hey Danno what's up?"

"Oh just wondering where you were?"

"Having lunch with Paris."

"Oh lunch with Paris huh."

Steve could hear the 'I told you so in Danny's voice.

"Did you need something Danno?"

"No just checking up on my partner." Danny chuckled. "Oh and the Governor is looking for you."

"You could have led with that."

Steve hung up and finished his coffee.

"We pull a case?"

"No the Governor wants to meet you."

"Ok."

"Not nervous are you?"

"No big deal. He probably got a call from Hetty."

Steve figured she was probably right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So should we start taking bets?" asked Chin.

"On what?" said Kono.

"On how long it takes for Steve to fall for Paris?"

"I doubt it will take that long." Said Danny. "Now the real question is how long will it take him to do something about it."

This made everyone laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Governor this is Special Agent Paris Riker."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Hetty said she sent us her best agent, I hope she isn't wrong."

"I'll do my best sir."

"I know your father he'll be thrilled to know your home."

"We'll see."

They left and headed down to the five-0 office.

"So how did it go?" asked Danny.

"Fine." Answered Paris.

"Good because we got a case." Added Chin as he joined them. "Body on Sand Island." Chin started for the door. "Guy had a crate of military grade explosives with him."

"Who kills a guy and leaves the explosives?" asked Lou as they followed Chin out the door.

When they got to the cars Paris looked at them. "Ok who do I ride with?"

Everyone said Steve at the same time.

Paris looked at Steve and noticed he was refusing to look at her. As she climbed into the cab of his truck Paris decided to just keep her mouth shut. Something was going on and she was not going to screw things up on her first day by saying something.

"I usually work with Danny."

"Ok."

"We don't really have set partners. A lot of the time everyone is on their own at some point in a case."

"Ok just let me know what you expect of me till I get into the swing of things here."

Paris glanced over at Steve. He was holding the steering wheel so tightly his fingers were turning white. She had a good idea that the Commander really didn't want to be riding with her today. Hopefully she could grab a ride back with someone else.

Steve was going to kill Danny. He had a job to do today and that didn't involve thinking about the woman sitting next to him. If Danny had just kept his mouth shut he wouldn't be sitting here now thinking about Paris and wondering if she'd go out to dinner with him.

They pulled up just before Danny and Chin. Steve jumped out of the truck and headed over to where the Kono and Abby were standing talking to Lou.

"Ok what do we got?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the day Steve was at the end of his rope. Danny had kept giving Steve looks and then smirking at him. He also saw two uniformed officers handing Chin money. Great his friends had a betting pool going on him. He did not need this stress.

On the brighter side Paris was one hell of a cop. She picked up on things he wouldn't have until much later. She was on the ball and brought a new energy to the team. Everyone liked her, especially Jerry and Paris didn't mind listing to his crazy ideas.

They were calling it a day as they had no new leads and it was almost nine. Until something broke they had no where else to go with this case.

"I just got a message from OPS. Eric is running our dead guy to see if there are any leads on the mainland." Said Paris as she walked to her car. Steve nodded at her.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris woke up early the next morning and headed out to take a swim. She was staying with her aunt who had a nice house right on the water. She swam for half an hour then started back to the house. One thing she didn't expect was to walk right into Steve McGarrett.

"Paris what are you doing here?"

Steve was standing there with a look of utter shock on his face and was only wearing swimming trunks.

"I was taking a swim."

"In my back yard?"

Paris had to hold back a laugh. Steve looked like he was about to pass out and his voice had gone high.

"No in mine."

Steve ran a hand thru his hair and looked at her for a long moment.

"My aunt lives here. I'm staying with her till I can find a place." Paris pointed to the house right next door to Steve.

"Your Kays niece?" Steve said his eyes getting wider. "She said her niece was moving in with her from the mainland."

"She knows we're working together."

"Great someone else is in on this too."

Steve looked like he could hurt someone.

"In on what?"

Steve looked at her again. Paris was standing there in a very little bathing suit that was not leaving much to the imagination. Steve looked her up and down for a moment then locked eyes with her.

"Danny thinks I need to move on."

Paris looked at him like he was crazy. "Ok."

"Look I don't really want to talk about it."

"Fine by me." Paris said and walked away leaving Steve to get a good look at the tattoos on her back.

"That woman is going to be the death of me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris was walking into the Palace when she ran into Kono.

"Morning." Said Kono.

"Moring." Paris said stopping. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"So apparently I'm living next door to Steve. He kinda freaked out this morning when he found out and said something about my aunt being in on it and Danny thinking he needs to move on."

"And you want to know who he needs to move from?"

"Yeah."

Kono looked at Paris. "I shouldn't say anything." She looked around for sign of any of the others. "Ok I'll tell you some of it." Kono led the way over to a bench. "Steve was involved with a woman named Katherine on and off for years. She had a bad habit of leaving and then months later showing up and picking up right where they left off."

"How long has she been gone this time?"

"Six months. Only difference is this time she told him to move on. She's not coming back."

"And Danny thinks he should move on with me?" Paris said.

"Yes."

"Ok that explains a lot."

"You're not mad?"

"No." Paris sighed. "Although Danny could have picked someone better."

"What do you mean?" Kono said. "From what I've seen you two could be a pretty good match."

Paris laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I've spent the last decade undercover. The only guys I've dated were criminals. Hell I don't know what real date is even like."

Kono didn't know what to say to this.

"Pathetic I know."

"I wouldn't say that. Look Steve isn't like most guys anyways."

Paris rolled her eyes at Kono.

"Give it time. It will probably take Steve months to get up the nerve to ask you out anyways."

They stood up and started walking into the building. "Just one thing." Kono put her hand on Paris's arm. "If you do get involved with Steve make sure it's what you want. I don't think he could take loosing another woman he loves."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm telling you Danny she was wearing the smallest bathing suit I've ever seen."

"And for where we live that is saying something." Joked Danny.

"Not funny."

"So did you like what you saw?" Danny was now laughing openly.

"Yes."

"Good now do something about it."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Danny."

"Look take her out to dinner. Make it a get to know you kind of thing. He'll I'll come too, we can make it a team night."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No I am not." Danny said smirking at Steve from the passenger seat of his car.

Steve had his jaw set tight and was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Steve she isn't coming back." Said Danny quietly.

"I know that."

"You got to get out there and at least try."

"And what if she isn't interested?"

"You will not know till you try."

Steve didn't respond so Danny let it drop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That Friday Danny arranged for everyone to meet for dinner. The entire group was in on the set up except Paris who had no clue. Chin said she was going to kill Danny if she found out. Paris arrived before Steve and sat down next to Kono. They talked for a while before Danny and Steve showed up. Danny quickly took the single seat making sure that Steve was right next to Paris on the couch.

"Ok let's get this party started." Said Jerry.

Chin flagged their server and they ordered more drinks and several plates of appetizers to split. They talked about every day stuff, like Lou complaining about his kids which made Danny complain that Grace was becoming a moody teenager. Kono filled them in on Adam and how he was doing and Jerry told them his latest theory about aliens.

Steve and Paris sat there not saying very much. For the entire week Steve had been distant towards her so Paris had no idea where she stood. She had decided to wear a flowy tank and jeans. Paris had also braided her hair down her back. When she leaned forward to fill her plate with food Steve looked over at the tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Nice tat." Said Steve quietly right into her ear.

Paris nearly choked on what she was eating. Everyone noticed but didn't say anything. Chin wondered what Steve had said to her.

"Thanks." Muttered Paris.

"So I have a question for you Paris." Said Chin.

"Ok."

"Why did your parents name you Paris?"

"Let me guess you were born in Paris?" asked Jerry.

"Nope I was conceived there."

"Must have been a hell of a trip to France." Joked Danny.

"Yeah wrong Paris."

Everyone looked at her.

"It was Paris Texas."

That made everyone laugh.

"My mom's college roommate married a rancher. Mom was maid of honor. Nine months later I came along."

"Good thing the wedding wasn't in Wako." Joked Jerry.

Paris finally relaxed. She liked everyone and they treated her like family.

"So how's things back in LA, they missing you yet?" asked Danny.

"I doubt it. I'm sure Callen was glad to finally get rid of me."

"You really are not his favorite person are you?" added Chin.

"Not in the least bit." Paris took a sip of her wine. "I liked working there but the rest of the team took Callen's lead so I was left out of a lot of things.

"Ok now that is just not right." Said Steve.

Paris shrugged. "Well there is some history that Callen can just not get past."

Steve wondered what that history was. After a while the others started to head home. Paris had kicked off her sandals and was standing on the beach looking out at the water. Steve walked over to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"About Callen?"

"We were involved a long time ago. He blamed me when a case went bad, said I was a loose cannon with a death wish. I hadn't seen him in years till Hetty had me transferred to LA. Let's just say he wasn't happy to see me."

"Do you still love him?" Steve knew what Paris had done to keep Callen safe and he just wondered.

"Part of me will always care about him but no I don't love him."

"Then why did you do all that just to keep him safe?"

"I guess I was trying to make everything up to him. Maybe make him not hate me so much."

Steve looked down at her. "I'm sorry he made your job so hard for you."

"He mostly just froze me out."

"Well that will never happen here. Five-O is family. We will go to the ends of the earth for each other."

"Yeah Kono told me some stories."

Steve heard Danny calling to him.

"What's up Danny?"

"Grace is stranded at a friends house so I need to go pick her up."

"Ok I'll grab a ride home with Paris."

"Ok see you Monday."

Steve looked at Paris. "I'm driving." Said Paris.

"Oh come on."

"Steve I just got my jeep you are not driving it. With my luck we'll end up in a car chase or get shot at."

"You've been talking to Danny too much about me."

"Not just Danny." Said Paris smiling at Steve before walking back to where she left her shoes.

Steve stood there with his hands on his hips and his mouth open.

"Are you coming or do you plan on walking home?"

Steve jogged over to her. "Exactly who have you been talking to and about what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Paris said as she led her way thru the hotel to the parking lot. She could not believe she was flirting with Steve. She barely knew him.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I can get it out of you."

"Maybe after a bottle of tequila."

Steve stopped and looked at her. "Is that a challenge Agent Riker?"

"No more of a statement."

Steve really wasn't sure how to take his.

"Remind me to hit the store tomorrow." Muttered Steve as he climbed into the passenger seat of the white jeep.

Paris pulled out and headed for the road.

"So how many tattoos do you have?"

"Play your cards right Commander and you may find out."

Steve burst out laughing. "Well if you wear that bathing suit again I'll find out quicker."

"Who says they are all where you could see them?"

This made Steve's mind wander. It was late so there wasn't as much traffic on the roads and it took them a little over a half hour to get home.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?" asked Steve. "I don't think I have tequila but I have beer or wine."

"Can't, I plan on surfing early."

"Surfing sounds good. We can get breakfast after."

Paris parked in her driveway and looked over at him. "Fine but you're buying."

"Ok I'll be ready at seven."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve was outside at twenty till waiting on Paris. She sauntered out at seven on the dot. She had on a black bikini top and cut off shorts. Steve looked her up and down. Paris rolled her eyes at him and strapped her surfboard into the open back of the jeep.

"I'm ready whenever you are Steve."

"I still can't drive?"

"Nope."

"Fine, just don't tell Danny."

They surfed till close to nine when the beach started to fill up. "Ok it's getting crowded out here." Said Paris as one surfer almost knocked her off her board.

"Yeah let's head for the beach."

Steve let Paris lead the way out of the water mostly so he could watch. Danny was right he needed to make a move.

"Steve anyone home?" Paris said.

"Huh?"

"You should close your mouth you're drooling." Paris said as she pushed his jaw shut with one finger.

"Yeah well I like what I see."

Paris smiled at him then let her eyes roam over his body. "Come on I'm hungry."

"We're talking about food right?" Said Steve.

Paris laughed and grabbed her stuff. They showered off quickly then changed before stowing their boards in the jeep. Paris looked at Steve and smiled before holding out her keys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steve gave Paris directions to where he wanted to eat. He decided on a little test to see how laid back she was about dates. They pulled into a lot and he told her he'd be right back.

"Ok." Paris said and gave him a look but didn't say any more.

Ten minutes later he came out with a bag and two cups.

"Ok two Loco Moco's and two coffee."

"How did you know I was craving this?" said Paris taking a box and a plastic fork.

"So eating in the car is ok?"

Paris had just stuffed a forkful into her mouth. "Uh huh." Muttered Paris as she chewed.

Steve had to laugh. Well this was one pro. They dug into their food and sat there quietly. Steve kept glancing over at Paris.

"Ok you want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Katherine."

"And she is?"

"My ex."

Paris looked at him and made a face.

"Not in that way." Steve sighed. "Ok so I think that this." He gestured to them in in jeep and the empty food containers. "Is a perfectly fine idea for a date, she didn't."

"Let me guess she wanted candles and real table cloths and a chilled bucket with a bottle of imported wine?"

"Yes."

"Well some girls like that sort of thing."

"You don't?"

"I'm more of a pizza and beers on the couch kind of girl."

Steve smiled at her. "Good to know."

"When I read your file it didn't mention you mother."

"She died when I was little. The woman I now consider my mom is my step mom."

"You're close?"

"Not really. I was with Kay more growing up then my parents."

"That explains why you're living with Kay and not at your parents place."

"My step mom likes her life in a certain order. I tend to disrupt that order way too much. She's still mad that Hetty moved her to the mainland even if it may have saved her life."

Steve didn't know what to say to this so he let it drop.

"Do you still love her?" asked Paris. Steve just looked at her. "It's ok you don't have to answer."

"Part of me does." Steve looked out the front windshield. "I was never enough for her."

"That's her loss."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next month flew by. Five-O had case after case. It seemed that they couldn't get a break. Finally things settled down and the team had a few days of quiet. It was almost six and the office was empty except for Steve and Paris. He stood looking into her office and watched her as she typed on her computer.

Finally he opened the door. "You're still here?"

"Paperwork is going to be the death of me."

"Let it go till Monday."

"I'd like to but I need to file this report or Hetty will have my head." Paris said without looking up. "I hate having to do two sets of paperwork. Now I know how Deeks feels."

"How long are you going to be?"

"Half hour."

"Ok you finish your report and I'll go pick us up dinner. Meet me at my place when you're done."

Paris finally looked up but Steve was already gone. She had to smile as she watched him walk away. They had not had much time to spend together in the last month.

Forty five minutes later Paris parked and headed over to Steve's. She knocked and he let her in.

"Do I smell pizza?"

"Yes you do."

There was a pizza box on the coffee table and a six pack of beer next to it.

"I believe this is your favorite kind of date?"

"Yes it is."

An hour later the pizza was gone and several beers empty. The tv was on and was playing an old movie. Steve glanced over at Paris. She was sound asleep on the couch next to him.

Steve turned off the tv and made sure the doors were locked. He very carefully picked Paris up and started for the stairs.

"Steve what are you doing?"

"Carrying you to bed."

"You realize my bed is next door right?"

"Not tonight it isn't."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Paris woke up and for a moment panicked. She then remembered she was in Steve's bed. The night before he had carried her upstairs and put her down next to his bed then offered her an old Navy tee shirt to sleep in. He had then taken the couch.

Paris got up and dressed before heading downstairs.

"Morning." Said Steve as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"You do realize I could have just walked the twenty five feet home last night right?"

"I know but you were so out last night I really didn't think you'd wake up."

Paris sipped at her coffee.

"How about I make breakfast?" asked Steve.

"Ok you do that I'm going to run home and change."

"Don't take too long."

Paris walked out the back door laughing to herself and sipping at the coffee. She let herself into the back French doors.

"Well look who decided to come home."

"Morning Auntie."

"So…"

"Don't look at me like that. Steve slept on the couch."

"I'm sorry he what?" Kay said over her morning coffee. "Girl didn't I teach you better than that?"

"He's a gentleman, what did you expect?"

"Next time wear something sexy then jump the man."

"Aunt Kay I will not." Paris said laughing.

"I would if I were about twenty years younger."

Paris ran upstairs and changed quickly into shorts and a tank. It was only eight am and it was already hot out. She headed back to the kitchen and picked up the now empty coffee cup.

"Returning the cup?"

"Steve is making breakfast."

"Oh really."

"Don't start."

"You could do a lot worse. That man is a catch."

"Why does everyone think that Steve and I should be together?" Paris said sighing.

"Because we all see what you don't. Try opening your eyes a bit wider."

Kay picked up her paper and went back to reading as Paris headed back over to Steve's. She hadn't gotten past the door when she heard her aunt call out.

"You could do with a trip to buy some slutty underwear too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris left herself into Steve's house and headed for the kitchen. She stopped just shy of the door when she heard Steve on the phone.

"I'm a little busy right now Danny… No I'm making Paris breakfast…yes she stayed the night…Danny don't start…It's only our second date don't push it…yes I like her we've already been over that…"

Paris felt her heart beat faster. Ok this was going way too fast. She had only been on the island a little over a month. She'd made the mistake of getting too close too fast before and it had blown up in her face.

"Ok Danny I'll talk to you later."

Paris took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Steve was just dishing out omlets.

"Hey just in time."

He refilled her coffee and then carried the plates into the dining area while she brought out the coffee mugs.

"I would have been back sooner but Aunt Kay wanted to have a little chat."

Steve looked over at her. "She doesn't like the fact you spent the night?"

Paris almost choked on her coffee. "No she was more than fine with it."

"Ok then."

They dug into the food and didn't say anything for a while. Finally Steve spoke up.

"So what did Kay want to talk about?"

"She thinks I need to go shopping."

"Shopping for what?"

Paris gave Steve a look and it was his turn to choak.

"Forget I asked."

"Already forgotten."

They finished eating and Steve took the plates to clean up. His hand brushed Paris's and they both jumped. It was if an electric shock had ran up their arms. Paris pulled back and picked up the coffee cups and followed Steve into the kitchen. Steve loaded their dishes into the dishwasher then turned to Paris.

"So what are your plans for the day?"

"I really don't have any plans why?"

Steve pinned Paris against the counter. "I was thinking we could spend the day together. Maybe take the boat out and do some fishing?"

"You have a boat?"

"Yep."

Paris was trying not to freak out. There was no room between them and Steve was slowly running this thumbs over the skin on both her hips.

"Fishing sounds good."

Steve smiled then took a chance and leaned down to kiss her. Paris felt her heart jump then almost stop. The kiss was easy and gentle. When Steve pulled back his eyes were almost black.

"I should get my bathing suit and a few things before we go."

"Ok" Steve took a step back. "I'll call in an order at the deli and we can pick up lunch on the way to the docks."

"Sounds good."

Paris made a quick exit and almost collapsed once she got to her aunt's house. Once she got to her room she picked out a more modest two piece and pulled it on. She pulled her shorts and tank back on over the bathing suit.

After grabbing a bag she tossed in a beach towel some sunscreen, sunglasses and a book. She stopped to look in the mirror. "Ok this is either the best decision I can make or the worst."

Paris grabbed a few hair bands and pulled them around her wrist before shoving her gun and phone into the bag too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve was loading up the truck when she walked out of the house. He smiled at her. "All ready?"

"Yep lets go."

Steve pulled up in front of the deli and ran in to get their lunch. He put it into the back of the truck then drove them to the pier where he kept his boat.

An hour later they were anchored off a small deserted island. Steve had the lines in the water and was busy stripping down to his trunks. Paris sat there watching.

"Enjoying the view?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

Steve laughed and tossed his shirt at her.

"Ok your turn."

Paris gave him a look that said you're in for it and stood. She pulled her tank off and dropped it onto the deck then slowly let her shorts drop. She looked over at Steve to see he was almost drooling again.

Steve moved over to her and pulled Paris into his body. "Very nice."

"Glad you approve."

Steve leaned down and kissed her again.

"Hold on Commander I thought you brought me here to fish?"

Steve pulled back and looked down at her. "Um…"

Paris burst out laughing. "The fish are waiting."

Steve gave up and let her go. "We're not finished yet sugar."

"Sugar?"

"Yes because when you want something your sweet as sugar."

"And how long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"I didn't." said Steve handing her a rod. "Chin did." Steve cast his own line in and settled down in the nearest chair. "He said that when you want information from someone you turn on the charm and are as sweet as sugar."

"That is true."

"Then when you don't get what you want you turn into a tiger."

"More like a black widow."

Paris put her feet up on the railing.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a black widow."

"Care to explain."

Paris looked over at Steve. "Ok but first you have to promise not to judge me. What I did was all for the job there were never any feelings involved."

"Ok I can understand that. I did read your file after all."

"Most of the assignments I went on were to take down some very bad men. I would get into their lives and work and get as close as I could. I would then end them."

"You were an assassin?"

"Not all the time. Some time it was only to retrieve information but there were times were I was told to basically exterminate."

"How many of them did you sleep with?"

"In ten years, two." Paris looked out at the water. "One was the brother of the man I was sent to kill. He was my way in."

"You liked him?"

"He wasn't scum but he wasn't innocent either."

Steve didn't know what to say.

Paris looked over at him. "I'm no angel Steve, neither of us are. We both have done things we regret to make this world safer."

"Ok." Steve reached over and laced his fingers with hers. "Just promise me something ok?"

"Sure."

"If we do this then no running."

"Ok no running."

"I'm serious Paris. I can't take another woman I love leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere."

They were interrupted when Steve got a hard tug on his line. A half hour later they had a huge fish on the deck.

"Ok now what do we do with it?" asked Paris.

"Haven't you ever gone fishing before?"

"No."

"We take it back to shore and cook it and eat it."

Paris looked at the fish then back at Steve.

"Ok we invite the family over and then eat it."

Paris just looked at him.

"Ok fine I'll clean and cook it while you sit with your feet up drinking all my beer."

"Deal."

Chapter note: When writing this I picture Aunt Kay as Kathy Bates sort of like she was in the Blind Side. And don't expect things to go smoothly for Steve and Paris. I plan on tossing in some roadblocks in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors notes: I hope you are all enjoying the trip into my little world. Lots of fun stuff to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve stood there and watched as Paris jumped off the boat. Once she surfaced he looked down at her.

"You do realize your scaring away all the fish?" Steve stood there with his hands on his hips looking at her.

"Oh come on Commander did you really bring me all the way out here just to fish?" Paris said treading water. Her hair floating around her in the water the sunlight gleaming off the golden strands.

"And what exactly do you think I brought you out here to do?"

Paris only smiled up at him. A few moments later Steve had joined her in the ocean. He swam over to her and laughed when Paris hooked her arms around his neck.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Steve.

"Yes I am."

"Good." Steve leaned in and kissed her quickly before breaking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was close to four when Steve turned the boat for home. Paris was stretched out on the deck sunning herself while he drove the boat. It was a good thing she was behind him or he may have driven the boat off course.

Steve took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder. Smiling he turned back to where they were headed. "I owe Danny a case of beer."

"Yeah for what?"

"For insisting I ask you out."

"Better get him the good imported stuff then."

This made Steve laugh. "Ok sure you're worth it."

"Damn Skippy."

Steve smiled again and shook his head. Paris was nothing like Katherine. He had a feeling she was way more complex then she let on. One thing he really liked was that he didn't have to try to impress her. She was happy eating lunch out of his truck or spending the day doing nothing. He just hoped she wouldn't leave. Steve realized he had already gotten attached.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris lay on her back enjoying the sun. She was developing a nice tan for a change and the sun had bleached her hair a shade lighter. Looking to her left Paris let her eyes drift over Steve. The man was hot that was for sure. He was also sweet, caring and very protective.

She had not been looking for a relationship but had ended up in one. The moment when he asked her not to leave still made her heart skip a beat for a moment. No one had ever asked her not to leave. From what Steve and Kono had told him she knew he really needed her to keep that promise.

Paris stood up and walked over to Steve. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his back. Steve moved one of his hands up to hold onto hers for a moment. Paris smiled and squeezed him tighter. At that moment she knew she would never leave him. For the first time in her life she had something to stay put for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Steve had the grill going and a large cooler of beer and water out on the patio. The entire team was there including their extended family. Even Duke had showed up at the promise of free food and beer.

"Hey Brother I heard there was a party going on." Steve walked over to greet his last guest Dog.

"There is now. Come on I want you to meet someone."

Steve took Dog over to where Paris was standing watch over the grill.

"Explain to me why I'm cooking, I thought I got to sit around and drink beer while you cooked?"

"You can in a moment I want you to meet someone." Steve pulled Paris against him. "Baby this is Dog the Bounty Hunter." Steve laughed when he noticed Paris was standing there with her mouth open. "Dog this is my girlfriend Special Agent Paris Riker NCIS."

"Nice to meet you."

"Um yeah wow, I've watched your show big fan."

"Well your family now. You'll meet the rest of my family at some point."

"Dog has helped out a few times with Five-O cases."

"Maybe I should take your girl out on a few captures sometime."

"I think she would love that." Steve looked at Paris. "But no guns baby."

"No problem. I can kick ass without them."

Dog burst out laughing. "I like her."

"So do I." Said Steve putting a kiss on the top of her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny sat drinking a beer on the far side of the yard. He was just watching how Paris acted with Steve. Yes he was happy for his best friend and partner but part of him was still worried that Paris would leave. He watched Steve introduce her to Dog and noticed how Steve pulled her in close. Well Paris didn't pull away that was a good thing. Now he just needed to find time to have a little talk with her.

Paris was having a blast. Everyone treated her like Ohana (family). It meant more to her then they could ever know. Aunt Kay sat there talking to Lou and his wife. She had taken over the cooking saying that Steve didn't know what he was doing. He simply shrugged and let her.

By the end of the night Paris found herself sitting on Steve's lap while he talked to Danny. She snuggled in tightly and closed her eyes just enjoying the sound of the waves and Steve's voice.

"So this is going well I take it?" Danny said pointing his beer at his partner.

"Yes Danny it is."

Steve tightened his grip on Paris a bit.

"You own me one partner."

"Yes I do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost two weeks later when Danny got the chance to talk to Paris.

"Paris do you have a minuet?" asked Danny standing in the doorway to Paris's office.

"Sure Danny what's up?"

"I need to ask you something?"

"Ok shoot." Paris sat back in her chair and looked at Danny.

"Look I know you've only been dating Steve for a few weeks but I need to know if you plan on staying."

"I'm not like her Danny, I'm not going to run."

"You know about Katherine?" Danny seemed surprised.

"Kono told me some, Steve filled in a lot more. I know he was ready to marry her and she left. She left a lot didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going anywhere Danny. I already told Steve this." Paris leaned forward in her chair. "Look I may not have a lot of experience in real life relationships but I do know a few important things."

"Ok like what?"

"For starters when you find something this good you hold on to it with everything you have." Paris smiled at Danny. "I will promise you this Danny. I will never leave Steve voluntarily."

"Ok." Danny stood. "You know Danny is a nice name for a boy."

Paris rolled her eyes. "Sure Jersey."

"Jersey I like that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris wasn't sure if she should tell Steve about her little chat with Danny or not. She headed out for lunch by herself to think. Sitting there at the café she was surprised when Chin slid into the booth across from her.

"Chin."

"Have you ordered yet?"

"No."

"Good."

They ordered and Chin got down to business.

"So I couldn't help notice that Steve is now calling you his girlfriend."

Paris sat back in the booth and crossed her arms. "I've already had this conversation one time today."

"Let me guess Danny."

"Yes and I'll tell you the same thing I told him." Paris let her eyes drill into Chin's. "I'm not going anywhere."

"What if NCIS has other ideas."

Paris shrugged. "Easy I turn in my badge."

"Just like that?" Chin asked not sure she was being honest.

"Yes." Paris leaned forward. "Chin this is the first time I have ever felt like I belonged. Being with Steve just feels right."

"So if Hetty called tomorrow and told you to head back to LA you'd turn in your badge?"

"Again yes." Paris was getting mad. "My badge is in my desk along with a signed letter undated all I need to do is write in the date and hand it over." She looked Chin in the eye again. "It's not like I wouldn't have a job." She pointed to her badge that was hooked at her belt. "I'd still be Five-O."

"So if Steve asked you to marry him?"

"For crying out loud." Paris threw her hands up. "I'm not going anywhere, not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

"Ok I get it." Chin laughed.

"What do I need to do get property of Steve McGarrett tattooed on my arm."

"I'm sure Steve would love that." Chin laughed.

"Steve has already asked me not to leave."

"He's been hurt bad before. It wasn't fun to watch."

"I know." Paris gave a weak smile. "I will never do anything to hurt him that way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finished lunch and headed back to the Palace. Danny was out with Steve so Paris went to her desk to finish her paperwork. She sat there for a moment before pulling out the letter she had told Chin about. All it needed was a date. Hetty would not be happy neither would the Director. Hopefully it wouldn't come down to having to turn it in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Paris headed over to Steve's. They had eaten dinner and were settled onto the couch. Steve was paying attention to what was on the tv so Paris decided to distract him.

"I had two very interesting conversations today."

"Really?"

"Yep. Seems everyone thinks I'm going to cut and run first chance I get."

Steve turned his head to look at her. "I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Don't worry I set them straight." Paris said and moved to straddle Steve's lap. "Now Commander do you want to explain to me why what's on the tv is more important than I am?"

Steve looked over her shoulder at the sports recap that was playing. Paris was not giving up that easy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and scooted her hips a bit more forward. Steve looked at her his eyes wide.

"Ok Paris don't start something you are not ready to finish."

"Who said I'm not."

"Oh really." Steve gave her a smirk and pulled her in as close as he could. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah I am." Paris leaned her forehead against his. "Never been more sure of anything in my life."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moon was shining brightly into Steve's bedroom. He lay there looking up at the ceiling thinking back over the last few hours. He had found the two hidden tattoos that Paris had teased him about. She had told him she was thinking about getting a flower tattooed behind her left ear. In Hawaiian culture that meant she was taken. He of course loved the idea.

Paris shifted a bit in her sleep. Her head rested on the pillow right next to his and her left arm was resting on his chest. Steve lightly ran a finger over the spot he someday hoped to slide a gold band.

"You're thinking too much." Murmured Paris.

"Just thinking about the future."

"The answer is yes."

"You don't even know what I'm thinking about."

"You kept stroking my ring finger so I have a pretty good idea."

Steve froze. "Don't over think it Steve. I'm not expecting a ring anytime soon. Just know when we do get there the answer will be yes."

"We've only been together a few weeks."

"Doesn't matter, when you know you know."

"And you know?"

Paris lifted herself up to look at Steve. "I know."

"Good." Steve slid his fingers thru her hair and pulled her head down for a kiss. "Now go back to sleep Sugar we have to work tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Steve could not wipe the smile off his face.

"Ok give, what's got you so happy?" asked Danny.

"Noting."

Danny studied his partner. "You had sex last night didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"And from that smile I'd say this morning too."

Steve laughed.

"Look I'm glad that Paris makes you so happy…"

"But?"

"No but."

"Then do you want to explain to me why you felt you needed to talk to Paris about her intentions?"

"It was just a friendly little chat." Danny said. "And for your information I also had the same conversation with Katherine and she lied to me about leaving."

"I'm sorry she what?" This was news to Steve.

"I wanted her to know how happy you were that she was back and how everyone wanted you to stay that way and asked her if she planned on staying. She said yes, then she left anyways."

"I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve spent the rest of the day mulling over what Danny had told him. Katherine never had plans on staying. She came back for Kono's wedding and to what? Mess with him, lead him on, say goodbye. Steve just didn't know anymore.

He pulled into his drive and spotted Paris washing her jeep. She had on cut off shorts and a tank top. He got out of his truck and walked next door.

"Hey." Paris said. She stopped and dropped the hose when she saw the look on his face. "Ok what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Steve what's wrong?"

"Danny just told me something today that bothered me is all."

"What did that man do and do I need to hurt him?" Paris put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. Steve had to laugh.

"Down tiger Danny didn't do anything."

"Fine but you better tell me what he said that's got you in such a mood."

"He had a conversation with Katherine a few days before she left the last time. He told me that she promised she wouldn't leave again but she still did."

"Ok I really don't like this woman."

Steve pulled Paris into a hug.

"I swear if she ever has the nerve to show up on this island again she's not leaving in one piece."

Steve didn't know how to respond to this. He simply stood there holding Paris close.

"Do you want to go get dinner? Kay invited us to the restaurant tonight."

"Ok we can do that."

"Steve if you want to stay here that's fine. I can cook us something?"

"No, no I'm fine. Let's go see what Kay has cooked up tonight." Paris kissed him and pulled away.

"Just let me go get changed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve was leaning against his truck when Paris walked over. She had changed into a pale peach sun dress and looked amazing.

"You like?" Paris asked as she did a little twirl for him.

"Oh yeah I like."

"Ok flyboy let's get going." She climbed into the truck. "I called Kay and told her we were on our way."

Steve smiled at her but Paris knew his mind was somewhere else.

When they pulled up to the restaurant Paris put her hand on his. "I'm sure she had her reasons. They may not have been what you wanted but at the time Katherine probable thought it was for the best."

Steve nodded.

"Steven Daniel."

"What?"

"Steven Daniel, that's what I want to name our son." Paris looked at him. "We can call him SJ for short instead of the usual Junior."

"SJ I like that." Steve said smiling for the first time. "Wait your on birth control right?"

"Calm down Steve and yes I am."

"Good, I just think we should be married first before we start having kids"

"That's fine but kids tend to happen so you better not freak out on me if one does before we're ready."

"I can't promise I will not freak out at first but I will always be there for you both."

"Good now that you're in a better mood lets go eat."

They walked in to the restaurant and Kay came over to them.

"It's about time. I have a surprise for you two."

Paris did not like surprises and Kay knew this.

They were led to the back of the restaurant and Paris groaned. Her parents were sitting there waiting on her.

"Paris sweat heart how are you?" Her mother said as she stood up to hug Paris.

"I'm fine." She turned and looked at Steve. "Steve this is my stepmother Janet.

"Nice to meet you mam."

"It's nice to meet you too Steve."

"Commander." Her father said.

"Yes sir."

"I spoke you your Commanding Officer and several of your Seal Team."

"Yes sir."

"They all spoke very highly of you. Not to mention what the Governor had to say."

"Yes sir."

"Steve your set on repeat." Joked Kay.

Steve really wanted to turn and run but he knew that the Admiral would not allow that.

"Calm down boy you have our blessing as long as you promise to treat our girl right."

"Thank you sir."

They took their seats and Kay brought out wine. "Steve would you rather have a beer?"

"No Kay this is fine."

"So Paris, I'm surprised Hetty let you out of her clutches."

"Dad really?"

"I've been trying to get her to transfer you home for years."

"Steve you better make sure our girl stays home."

"Yes sir I plan on it."

"Good. Now tell me about working for Five-O."

For the next hour Steve learned a lot about Paris. She grew up speaking multiple languages, English, Hawaiian, French, German and Russian. She had her pilot's license and motorcycle license. He also found out she took dance as a kid and had been in a few pageants.

"Oh I'll have to find the photos of when she won Grand Supreme when she was twelve."

"Please don't." muttered Paris.

"Oh no please do I have to see these." Said Steve.

"Keep it up and you're sleeping alone the rest of the week."

Steve shut up and the Admiral burst out laughing. "That's my girl."

By the time they left the restaurant Steve felt like one of the family.

"I like your parents."

"They like you too. If my dad didn't approve he would let you know right away."

"Good to know."

"Come on Commander lets go home."

"I like the sound of that."


	5. Chapter 5

The next two months flew by. Steve and Paris were getting into a routine with their relationship. Most nights Paris stayed at Steve's. She would leave in the morning to go home to shower and change for work meeting him there.

"Don't you think it's about time you give the girl some space of her own at your place?" asked Danny one day.

"What do you mean?"

"Like her own space in your closet so she doesn't have to go home every morning before work?"

"I've been thinking about it."

"Steve she wouldn't be moving in just keeping some stuff there."

"Ok fine you have a point."

"Or do you want her to move in?"

"Danny it's only been a couple of months."

"And you're point is?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that step."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Steve finally decided to broach the subject with Paris.

"So I was thinking maybe you should start leaving some stuff here." He was sitting on the couch next to Paris."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Why don't you go pack a bag and just stay here this weekend?"

"Ok if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Paris got up and headed home to pack a bag. She wasn't sure how this was going to go. Things had been going great and she didn't want to spook him. Plus this was a first for her and she really didn't want to mess it up.

Steve really hoped this went good. He waited for Paris to come back and led her up to the bedroom. He showed her the empty space in the closet then showed her where to put her stuff in the dresser.

"You can put your stuff in here." Steve pulled out a drawer and forgot he still had a few tees in it.

"Leaving me some of your shirts?" joked Paris.

"Forgot about those." Steve pulled them out and heard something hit the floor. He froze when he realized what it was.

Paris was also frozen. She looked at the box and then up at Steve.

"Shit. I forgot I had that in there."

Paris picked the box up and opened it.

"I take it this was her ring?"

"It was never hers. Katherine never saw it or even knew about it."

"It's beautiful." Paris said and closed the box. She handed it back to Steve. He just stood there while she put her things away.

"I should have gotten rid of it by now."

Paris didn't answer him. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well you just found the engagement ring I bought my ex."

"Key word is ex."

Steve figured that she would be upset in some way about the ring or think that the ring was for her. This confused him a bit so he just stood there looking at her.

"Seriously Steve it's no big deal."

"I'll get rid of it."

"Do whatever you want with it." Paris said brushing past Steve on the way out of the room. "I'm hungry want to go get dinner?"

"Sure." Steve watched her go. He looked down at the ring box opened it and quickly closed it. Taking a deep breath he put the ring down on the dresser and followed Paris out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So she found the ring."

"She was way too calm about it Danny."

"Be glad she didn't think the ring was for her."

"I think I would have preferred that reaction."

"Yeah then what when she found out the ring was first meant for Katherine."

Steve made a face. "That would not have been pretty."

Danny shook his head. "Steve if she was ok with it then let it go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby, Kono and Paris sat around a table eating lunch at Kamekona's.

"Ok so you moved in with Steve huh?" asked Kono trying not to laugh.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't move in just some of my stuff did."

"She doesn't look too happy about it." Said Abby to Kono.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I accidently found an engagement ring."

"I knew Steve fell hard for you but wow." Said Kono.

"He bought the ring for Katherine."

"Ouch."

"Yep."

"What did you do?" asked Abby.

"Nothing just played it off like it was nothing." Paris looked across the table at her friends. "Come on what was I supposed to do."

The girls looked at each other then at Paris. "You thought the ring was for you didn't you?"

"At first. Steve was very quick to let me know the truth." Paris pushed her plate away without really eating any of it. "I know it's way too soon to even think that way but still."

"It hurts to know the ring was for someone else." Added Kono.

"What if none of this means anything to him?" asked Paris. What if next week Katherine walks back into his life and he decides she's the one he wants? What do I do then?"

"Fight for your man." Said Kono.

"Trust us Steve looks at you like you hang the moon." Said Abby.

"Yeah but I don't have any direct competition except a memory."

"Maybe you should tell Steve how you feel."

"Yeah that is not going to happen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That day Steve came home to find an empty house. He called Paris but her phone went straight to voicemail. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and glanced out the back door on his way past and stopped. Paris was laid out on a blanket and looked to be fast asleep.

He smiled and ran upstairs to change. Five minutes later he lowered himself next to her and leaned over her back to leave a trail of kisses up her spine.

"Umgg."

"What was that Sugar?"

"Damn it Steve you woke me up." Grumbled Paris.

"Sorry."

Paris rolled over and looked up at him. "You're late getting home."

"Yeah I had to make a stop first." Steve lifted his closed fist over her chest and then opened it letting something on a thin chain fall from his grasp. Paris put her hand up to cup the diamond charm that hung from the chain.

"It's beautiful."

"I took the ring to a jeweler I know and had him make this for you."

The diamond was at least a karat and had tiny sapphires surrounding it.

Paris sat up so Steve could put the chain around her neck. "I picked out the sapphires because we're both Navy." Said Steve. "And I thought the color matched your eyes."

"I love it."

Steve smiled and slowly lowered Paris back down onto the blanket. "Now let's talk about that Property of Steve McGarrett tattoo you once offered to get."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OMG! Chin told you about that?"

"Actually he asked me today if you ever got around to getting it."

"I'm going to kill him."

Steve laughed. "Well are you going to get one and do I get to pick where it goes?"

"No and no."

"Oh come on." Steve leaned down and kissed her. "Please."

Paris looked up at him. She decided to have a little fun with him. "And if I do what do I get?"

"I just bought you a diamond didn't I?"

"Yes but when you gave it to me I didn't know it was a bribe."

"A bribe? You seriously think that this is a bribe?" Steve played with the chain.

"Yes."

He rolled off of her and lay there looking up at the sky. "I can't believe my girlfriend would think I'd bribe her."

Paris had to laugh. She rolled onto him and looked down at Steve. "Baby you know I love my gift."

"Oh so now it's a gift." Steve said with mock annoyance.

"How about I get the tattoo and surprise you as to where it is."

Steve smiled. "That would work."

Paris kissed Steve deeply and soon found herself on her back once again.

"Oh for the love of god you two have a bed use it."

Steve never moved so quickly. "Sir sorry didn't know you were coming over."

Paris looked up at Steve and laughed. He was standing at attention in front of her dad. She looked over at her father.

"Hi daddy."

"Pumpkin."

"Is there something we can do for you sir?"

"Just got back on the island and found out my little angel has moved in with you. Wanted to see if it was true."

Steve didn't know what to say. "Um…"

"It's either a yes or no son."

Paris stood up and gave her dad a hug. "Let's call it a trial dad."

"Either he wants you move in or he doesn't there is no in between."

"She is still moving her stuff in sir. It's been a busy week."

"Good, one less thing I need to worry about."

"Dad we've only been dating a few months."

"I met and married your mother in six months your point is?"

"I don't have one apparently." Paris looked over at Steve.

"Well it looks like you have time now go get the rest of your stuff while Steve and I have a little talk."

Paris didn't look at Steve and headed over to Kay's. Well this was not the evening she expected.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve didn't know what to say.

"Got any beer son?"

"Yes sir."

Steve led the way into the house and got the Admiral a beer.

"So things going good between you two?"

"Yes sir."

Plan on making her an honest woman any time soon or are you just enjoying yourself?"

Steve was in a tough spot. Say yes and her father would be expecting a wedding before the year was out. Say no and he could end up stuck on a sinking ship in the middle of the ocean.

"We've discussed it but there are no plans at the moment."

"Something wrong with my daughter?"

"No sir."

"Then what's the hold up?"

Steve didn't know what to say to this. He finally decided to come clean. "I was involved with a woman for several years on and off. Six months before I met Paris I was ready to marry her. She left me to join the CIA. I haven't heard from her after the day she left."

"You still love her son?"

"No sir." Steve said. "At least not the way I once did. I'll always care for her but I know my future is with your daughter."

Neither man had a chance to say anything else as Paris came in with a tote filled with stuff.

"Steve go over and get the other two totes will you."

"Yes dear."

Paris shook her head and looked at her dad.

"What are you playing at dad?"

"Nothing I just want you to be happy."

"So pushing me to move in with Steve is your way of making me happy?"

"Paris that boy needs a little pushing is all."

"Yeah well don't push him out the door will you."

They heard Steve come back in huffing and puffing. He put the two totes down. "What do you have in these things?"

Paris shrugged. "Stuff."

Steve opened the top box and started pulling the "stuff" out. When he was done he had three ammo boxes full of rounds, four locked gun boxes, two dozen assorted knives, two weapons that he had no idea about.

"Like I said stuff."

As Danny often put it Steve was a gun guy. It just hit him he was now living with a gun girl. Danny was going to love this if he ever found out.

Steve walked over and kissed Paris. "You are amazing you know that?"

"Because I have a tote full of guns?"

"Yes."

They heard her dad laughing at them. "You two are made for each other that's for sure."

CHAPTER NOTES.

"Ok so I finally figured out who Paris's father reminded me of. If you've seen the movie Battleship, (you don't have to admit it to anyone lol) then you already know. I've kind of based him off Liam Neeson's character in that movie. A real hard ass loves his daugher and gives her boyfriend a hard chance every time he can.

Hope you're enjoying the storie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I hope you're all still enjoying the story. A bit more drama in this chapter. Plus a little twist for our favorite couple.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve teased Paris for the next two weeks about her getting his name tattooed somewhere on her body. She kept telling him no and laughing. All the time she had been trying to figure out where to get it and in what style.

The night came when Steve was having one of his poker games. She told him she was going to see her parents and would be home later and told him to have fun. Paris drove to a local tattoo shop deciding that she'd surprise him when she got home.

An hour later Paris left the shop smiling and wondered how long it would take Steve to notice the new ink. Knowing Steve it would be a few days. She got home just as the game was breaking up.

"There's my Sugar." Said Steve as Paris walked in the door. Paris blushed as he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Get a room you two." Joked Danny.

"We have one, you're in it."

Danny and Chin laughed and headed out followed by Lou and Dog who were debating who sold the best pulled pork on the island.

"How did the game go?"

"Good."

Paris went to help him clean up and Steve grabbed her left hand causing her to wince.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah you just grabbed the wrong spot." Paris held up her hand and Steve looked at her hand.

"I don't get it."

Paris turned her hand over and showed him the new ink.

"I like it." He lifted her wrist up and kissed it.

"I figured this way I could cover it with my watch if needed."

"I think it's perfect." Steve grabbed his phone. "Hold your wrist out so I can get a pic."

"Who are you going to show that to?"

"Danny. He bet me that if you got my name it would only be a S and a M."

"What did he loose?"

"He's buying the beer for a month."

"Doesn't he usually buy the beer?" Paris smirked at Steve. He was known for not having his wallet on him when the team went out.

"Yes."

Paris shook her head at him. "Come on let's get this get this mess cleaned up. I swear you guys are worse than a room of kids."

An hour later the living room was put back to its original condition.

Steve watched as Paris bent over to pick something up.

"Baby lets go upstairs." Steve said. He was holding a rag in his hands and was twisting it.

Paris stood up and caught the look on Steve's face. "You ok there Steve?"

"Just fine, but I'll be a lot better when we get upstairs and you're naked."

Paris looked at him with her mouth hanging open. Her response was not what Steve wanted so he dropped the rag and walked over to her. Before Paris knew what was going on Steve had her tossed over his shoulder and was on his way upstairs.

"Steve." Said Paris.

"Yes."

"What are you doing?" Paris was a bit shocked. Steve was usually not like this. Ok he liked to be in control but this was taking it to a new level.

"Taking my incredible, sexy, girlfriend to bed where I can spend the rest of the night making love to her."

"Ok." Paris said as Steve bent over to drop her onto the bed. She bounced once and lay there looking up at him.

"Now that's better." Steve pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the corner.

Paris lay there and looked up at him. She smiled and watched as he kicked is pants off somewhere under the bed leaving him in only boxer briefs.

"I should get new ink more often."

"You should bend over in those shorts more often." Steve said before grabbing her shorts and pulling them down.

"I'll have to remember that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve woke up and turned his head to look at Paris. She was stretched out on her stomach sound asleep. The sheet was wrapped around her legs and barley covered her. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky.

Both their cells ringing woke Paris up.

"McGarrett here." Steve looked back at Paris. "Yeah we're on our way."

"It's not even five am."

"Yes and we have a case."

"It better be one hell of a case." Muttered Paris as she walked naked to the bathroom.

Steve laughed and followed her. He stopped laughing when she shut the door in his face. "Go make coffee Steve. If you come in here we'll never get out the door before noon."

"Yes dear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok let me see it." Said Kono as Paris got out of Steve's truck.

"See what?"

"Your new tat."

"Don't tell me Steve sent that photo to you too?"

"I think he sent it to everyone." Said Lou.

Paris put her arm out and they took a look.

"I can't believe you did it."

"Yeah well the other option was letting Steve choose where I got it."

"I don't even want to know." Said Lou.

Kono laughed as Lou walked away.

"I still can't believe you now have Steve McGarrett tattooed on your wrist."

"Neither can I." They watched Steve and Danny across the field checking out the crime scene. "Knowing Steve he would have wanted it across my ass."

"I told you I don't want to know that stuff." Said Lou from just in front of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So she really did it?"

"Yep."

"You are way too proud of this."

"Yep."

"So have you picked out a ring yet?" asked Danny.

"No. I've looked but nothing's clicked."

"It will give it time."

"You really ready to take that step again?"

Steve looked back at Paris.

"You know Danny I think I am."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later and Steve still hadn't found a ring he liked. He had taken Danny shopping one day and they had gone to four different stores.

"It wasn't this hard finding a ring for Katherine." Muttered Steve.

"Maybe this is the universes way of telling you that Katherine wasn't the one and that Paris is?"

Steve looked at Danny like he had grown a second head. "Get in the car."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had now been six months since Paris had joined Five-O and five that Steve and Paris had been dating. It was also when they had their first big fight.

"Oh come on it was nothing." Said Steve as they pulled up in front of an old antique store.

Paris glared at him. She was working with Steve this week as Danny was on the Big Island with his kids for a special family trip.

"Paris it was nothing." Steve said to her as they got out of the truck.

"Oh come on she was all over you and you did nothing to stop it."

They were working a case and had interviewed a local bar owner who had all most climbed onto Steve's lap while he questioned him. Steve of course just brushed it off. Only problem was it had happened right in front of Paris who was still mad a full day later.

Steve held the door for her and sighed.

"Ah how can I help you." Said the little man behind the counter.

"Commander McGarrett, Agent Riker Five-O we'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Of course Commaner."

"Mr. Namorta do you recognize this man?" Steve showed him a photo of the suspect on his phone.

"Yes he brought several items in here to sell about two months ago. I still have them in the back."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course Commander I'll go get them feel free to look around."

Paris walked away to look in the cases across the room. Mrs. Namorta smiled at her.

"Let me know if you'd like to look at anything."

"Thank you I will."

Paris looked at the antique rings in the case in front of her. Her eyes stopped on one ring in the very center.

Mrs. Namorta noticed this and pulled the ring out.

"You have very good taste. This ring came from a very old family here on the island. It's over two karats, white gold."

Steve stood off to the side watching. The ring was beautiful.

"Would you like to try it on?"

"No that's ok, but thank you." Paris said. She took a step back and started to look in another case.

Steve knew why she didn't want to try it on. The ring was an engagement ring.

Mr. Namorta brought over a box of items.

"Here are all the items I purchased from your suspect Commander."

"Thank you." Said Steve as he took the box.

"Simply return any items that do not pertain to your case Commander."

"I will." Steve shook the man's hand. "Do me a favor."

"Of course."

"The ring your wife was showing her, please put it aside for me I'll stop by tomorrow to pay for it."

"It would be my pleasure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took three days, two dozen roses and more groveling than Steve had ever done to get Paris to talk to him. He had returned to the store the next day to return the items they didn't need for the case and to pay for the ring.

"Ah Commander McGarrett I have the ring all ready for you. I cleaned it and made sure the stones were all secure."

"Thank you very much."

Steve pulled out a small brown wooden box. "I was wondering if you would be interested in taking this as a trade or partial payment."

"May I ask why you are buying an engagement ring when you already have one?"

"I was involved with someone a while back, it didn't work out."

"I understand. May I take a closer look at the ring?"

Steve handed the ring over.

"The ring is beautiful." Mr. Namorta put the ring down. "The ring is worth more than the one you have picked out Commander."

"By how much?"

"A few hundred." Mr. Namorta said. He then reached into the case and pulled out a pair of diamond earrings. "Here take these as well and we'll call it an even trade."

As soon as Steve left Mrs. Mamorta walked over. "That ring was worth way more then the one you took."

"I know but I have a feeling that ring belongs with those two."

"I wonder what he did to make her mad at him." chuckled Mrs. Namorta.

"Well hopefully those earrings will help."

xxxxxxxxxxx

That night Steve found Paris sitting on the couch drinking some tea.

"Still mad at me?"

"No."

"You sound mad."

"I'm not mad Steve."

He was pretty sure she was but let it drop.

"I got you something today."

Paris put her mug down and looked at him. Steve put a little black box in front of her. He thought for a moment she was going to pass out.

"Go ahead open it."

Paris did and saw the earrings sparkling back at her.

"Their beautiful."

Steve knew she was still not happy.

"You don't like them?"

"Steve I love them but you didn't need to spend a load of money one me."

"I didn't. I sold Katherine's ring."

"You didn't need to do that either."

"Would you have worn the ring?"

"No."

"Then there was no reason for me to keep it."

Paris took the earring out of the box and slipped them on.

"Now how about you put that red dress on and I take you out to dinner."

"How about we go pick up some take out and go over to havens beach to eat."

"That's my girl."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Kono and Abby both fussed over the earrings. Abby teasing Chin that she could use some earrings like that.

"Sure as soon as I win the lottery." Joked Chin.

"Yeah what are those three, four Karats?" added Lou.

"I didn't ask." Said Steve.

"Do you make more than me?" asked Danny. "Cause if you do I demand a raise."

Steve didn't tell anyone that he had traded the ring for them. He also didn't tell anyone about the ring. He'd show Danny at some point but right now Steve wasn't sure how long he should wait. He knew he loved Paris and trusted her with his life but something was holding him back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So tell me the real reason you bought your girlfriend 5k worth of rocks."

"Ok the last case we worked while you were off the island Paris and I visited an antique store to pick up some potential leads, while there she spotted a ring."

"A ring or the ring?"

"Ok the ring." Steve smiled while he drove. "So I took Katherine's ring there and traded it for the one Paris fell in love with. The owner threw in the earrings."

"Well I don't see her wearing the ring yet?"

"Yeah I'm not sure how or when I'll give it to her. For now it's safe in my desk."

"You plan on showing me the ring?"

"As soon as Paris is not around."

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later Paris was headed down to the kitchen to make lunch. It was a Saturday and they had spent the morning in bed. After a shower which Steve was now getting dressed, Paris had pulled on her favorite cut offs and one of Steve's tee shirts and headed down the steps. She had made it halfway across the living room when the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She took a few steps over to where her bag sat and acted like she was hunting something.

After a heart beat she swung around with her gun in her hand and pointed it at the person who had just came thru the back door. The woman stood there with her hands up and a startled look on her face.

"Want to explain to me what you're doing in my house?"

"I'm sorry your house?"

"That's what I said."

"I'm a friend of Steve's."

Paris narrowed her eyes.

"Steve can you come down here a minuet."

"What's wrong?" Steve asked but realized what it was the second he started down the steps.

"Katherine?"

"Hello Steve."

Steve looked at Katherine then at Paris. "Paris you can put the gun down."

Paris glared at Katherine but lowered the gun.

"Katherine Rollins this is Special Agent Paris Riker NCIS."

"She said she lives here." Katherine was confused. Paris rolled her eyes at the woman and put her gun back in her bag.

"She does." Steve looked at Paris. "Paris is my girlfriend."

"Wow you didn't wait long did you?"

"I told you I couldn't wait for you again. What the hell did you want me to do?"

Paris looked over at Katherine, she looked like she had just been slapped. Steve was running his hand thru his hair and looked annoyed and pissed at the same time.

"Anyone want a beer, I sure as hell need one." Said Paris.

"Steve I'm sorry I had to leave."

"You left to join the CIA, you couldn't tell me the truth."

"I didn't think you'd understand."

"What's to understand?" Steve was standing there with his hands on his hips. "You left again. It's what you do you leave."

Steve moved to stand next to Paris. "Do me a favor Katherine this time when you leave don't come back."

"How long did you wait after I left?"

"I met Paris six months after."

Katherine looked at them. "I'm happy for you Steve. I meant what I said I'll always love you."

Katherine went to leave.

"Katherine was there something you needed?" asked Paris. She didn't like this woman one bit but for some reason felt she had to ask.

"I needed help with a case, someone I'm tracking is on the island."

"Call Danny or Chin they can help but leave me out of it."

"Steve the least you can do is hear her out."

"Thank you."

"Fine I'll call the others meet us at the Palace in two hours."

Katherine left and Paris turned to Steve.

"It's ok to still care about her."

"I do but I can't keep doing this over and over again."

"Look at me Steve. She knows your taken I don't think Katherine will try anything and if she does I'll just kick her ass."

This made Steve laugh a bit, but he also knew that Paris would do just that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was waiting when Steve and Paris entered the office.

"What's up boss?" asked Kono.

"Katherine showed up at our house. She needs help with a case." Steve said.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" asked Danny.

"Katherine showed up at the house. Paris almost shot her."

Paris shrugged. "I had no idea who she was."

Just then Katherine walked in. No one was sure what to say or do.

"Thank you for helping me." Said Katherine.

"No problem. You've helped us out a lot over the years. Time to repay the favor." Said Chin.

Katherine plugged in a USB and started to brief the team. "This is Michael Kraft, he's an ex FBI analyst." She paused to look at Steve. "Two months ago he was fired for inappropriate behavior with co-worker."

"And this has the CIA chasing him?" asked Steve.

"No it's the fact that he took information with him. Information that could start a new cold war with Russia."

"That's what you were doing in Kiev?" Steve said. He was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Yes. I was sent there to intercept him. I wasn't able to. Then last week my handler found out he was here and that he was going to make the sale."

"Do you know who he's selling to?" asked Paris.

"Yes this man." Katherine pulled up a new photo. "Nikita Antonovich."

"Wait I know him." Said Paris.

Everyone looked at Paris. "Three years ago OSP worked a case with stolen cold war era nukes."

"I'm sorry OSP?" Katherine looked confused again.

"Sorry, Office of Special Projects."

Katherine's eyes got huge. "You ok there Katherine?" asked Danny.

She looked at Danny then at Paris. "You're one of Lang's people?"

"Yes."

It was like a lightbulb had gone on in Katherine's head. She took a step away from Paris. "Steve do you really know who she is?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you know what they call her?"

"Let me guess." Said Danny. "Paris right?"

"No." Katherine looked a bit worried and scared at the same time. "They call her the Angel of Death."

Paris laughed.

"You think that's funny?"

"The CIA calls me that at NCIS I'm known as The Black Widow." Paris said smiling.

"You're an assassin."

"Among other things." Paris looked at the team then back at Katherine. "I don't see what the big deal is? I'm on your side."

Katherine still looked worried.

"Katherine if I wanted you dead you'd already be dead."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Steve and Danny were casing their suspect down side

"Do me a favor if your ex shows up again don't do her any more favors." Said Danny as Steve took a sharp turn.

"Hey I told her to leave blame Paris."

Steve was not happy. After using Five-O's resources they had tracked down a lead to the sale and had set off. Only problem was when Katherine and Paris were grabbed and held as shields. Steve felt his heart stop as he watched the woman he loved being pulled backwards into a waiting van.

"Don't worry Steve we'll get her back."

"When we do I may just kill Katherine myself." Muttered Steve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The van bounced along a rutted road tossing the two women around in the back. Paris groaned as her head knocked into something hard. Katherine was across from her and was gritting her teeth from pain.

It seemed like an hour before the van stopped and they were dragged out and tossed onto the ground.

"Now what are we going to do with you two?"

"The boss said to sit on them as collateral. Once the deal is done we can have our fun."

The first goon reached down to lift Paris up and she bit him. This only got her a back handed slap that sent her back into the dirt.

"Good I like the ones with fire."

The women were dragged into a shed of some kind and the door shut behind them.

"Katherine you ok?"

"I think my wrist is broken."

Paris looked around. There were several items they could use to cut the ropes holding their arms tied behind their backs. It took Paris a moment to find the right item. There was an old saw hanging from the wall. She scooted back till she could feel it with her fingers.

Katherine watched her but didn't say anything. When Paris leaned forward the diamond pendent Steve had given her slid out of her shirt.

"That's beautiful did Steve give it to you?"

"Yes."

"You love him?"

"More than anything."

"I don't understand how you could walk away from your old life for this one?"

Paris stopped moving for a moment and looked at Katherine. "Easy, Steve is worth it."

A moment later Paris had her hands free and started working on her legs. Once she was totally free she untied Katherine.

"Ok you ready to get out of here?"

"I don't know how much help I'll be."

Paris picked up an old scythe. "You have one good arm use it."

"Paris I'm glad Steve found you."

"Just so you know I don't plan on ever leaving." Paris said looking Katherine in the eye.

"Understood."

"Steve will forgive you in time. He still cares about you."

"I'll always care about him too."

Paris picked up an old axe handle and tried the door. It swung open.

"Boy these two are stupid."

Katherine had to agree. Paris motioned to the truck sitting next to the van.

"Ok let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For the last time tell me where your men took them?" Steve yelled.

Nikita Antonovich glared at him. "I will tell you nothing."

"I'd tell him if I were you. The one women is his girlfriend." Said Lou.

"Now she belongs to my men."

Steve pulled out his gun.

"See I told you to tell him."

"He does not scare me."

Steve shot Nikita in the leg. The man howled in pain.

"Now where is she?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine heard something from behind her and swung around just as one of the men started towards her. She ended up against the van for a moment before she heard a hard thud and the man dropped. Paris stood there with her makeshift bat in her hands.

"You can thank me later."

"Behind you."

Paris turned to see a gun pointing at her. She dropped and hit the dirt at the same time as Katherine. The bullet shattered the van's window. The first guy had dropped his gun and Paris grabbed it squeezing off several rounds.

The man dropped and Paris took a deep breath. It was over for now.

"We need to find a cell phone."

Katherine checked the van while Paris took the two bodies.

"Got one." Said Paris. She dialed Steve's number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve's phone rang he looked at it but didn't know the number.

"Hello?"

"Steve it's me."

"Paris where are you?"

"I have no idea."

"Ok stay on the line I'll have this call traced."

Danny was already on the phone to Jerry who would trace the call for them. A moment later they were on their way.

Steve told Paris to stay put. She told him that Katherine was hurt and they needed a medic. While they waited Paris decided to snoop around in the house.

"Katherine I think we found your missing information."

A lap top was left on and the program running held the information that was stolen.

"Well that's one good thing."

They were sitting on the porch waiting for almost an hour before Danny's car came screaming up the dirt road. Steve threw it in park and was out in seconds letting the car still running.

Paris leapt up and ran to meet Steve, throwing herself into his arms.

"I'm ok, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes I'm good. Katherine has a broken wrist and we're both bruised but ok."

Steve looked past Paris to where Katherine stood. Danny was checking on her and helping her to the now arriving ambulance.

"The information is all on the lap top Katherine has."

"Good."

Steve refused to let Paris go until one of the EMT's insisted on checking her out.

"Can we go home now?" asked Paris soon afterwards.

"Yeah baby lets go home."


	7. Chapter 7

So I was asked if there was somone that I was basing Paris on. The answer is no. I do have a good picture of her in my head I'm going to try and discribe her in more details in this chapter. In a way I guess she would resemble Lynn a bit but be way more fearless and way more headstrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris stood naked in the bathroom looking at the bruises on her back in the mirror. They weren't as bad as she had expected but she was still sore.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Not that I'm not enjoying this." Steve pointed to her lack of clothing. "But you've been up here a long time."

"I'm fine Steve." Paris walked over Steve and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now if you're enjoying me being naked why are you not doing anything about it?"

"Because Danny is downstairs and so is Katherine."

"Fine I'll get dressed."

Paris pulled on Steve's favorite tiny shorts and one of his tee's. The shirt came just below the shorts and made it look like she wasn't wearing anything under it.

"Really?"

"What you don't like?"

Steve figured it was better not to argue and just to let her have her way. They walked down the stairs and found Danny and Katherine on the couch.

"How's the wrist?" asked Paris.

"It's fine." Katherine stood and hugged Paris. "Thank you for today."

"It's what I do."

"Oh ok, I really don't want to see your girlfriends ass." Said Danny.

Paris stood back and looked at Danny. She pulled her shirt up and Danny almost passed out. "I have shorts on Jersey."

Both Paris and Katherine laughed at the look on Danny's face.

"Ok that's enough of messing with Danny for one day." Said Steve.

"Oh come on you love it when I make him squirm." Said Paris as she snuggled up to Steve.

"Again I don't want to watch you two make a baby either."

"I just wanted to thank you all again for helping me. I owe you one."

"No you don't."

Danny and Katherine went to leave and Katherine stopped right at the door. "Take care of him Paris."

"I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve and Paris had now been together for seven months. Any doubts they had that the other would leave were pretty much gone or buried very deeply. Even Katherine showing up didn't hurt the relationship. If anything it only strengthened it.

Steve had introduced Paris to his sister Mary the month before and had loved watching her play with little Joan, who was totally in love with her new aunt. Steve didn't know when or if his mother would ever meet her. He hoped at some point he would get the chance to introduce them. This left his aunt Deb. So one day Steve decided to call his aunt and invite her to visit.

"Steve what do I owe this call?"

"Well Aunt Deb I met someone."

"I was wondering when you'd call and tell me."

"Mary beat me to it huh?"

"Your sister didn't tell me much except that you had finally met the one." Deb laughed. "So tell me about her."

"Aunt Deb she's amazing."

"Amazing huh? What's miss amazing look like?"

Steve looked out his office window to where Paris stood talking to Chin about a case.

"Well she's tall 5'9" but she loves to wear these boots that have like two inches of tread on them." He paused and smiled. "Paris is blond, long hair almost down to her waist, and she likes to keep it tipped in hot pink for some reason."

Deb sat back and listened to Steve talk she could hear the love in his voice for this women.

"She has blue eyes the color of the ocean, and her smile lights up the room." Steve paused and studied his girlfriend. "She has a scar that runs from the back of her left ear down the side of her face to her chin. She used to wear her hair down so no one would see it."

"She doesn't now?" asked Deb.

"She braids it a lot to keep it out of her way when she's working, but then she's let it grow the last few months it's a lot longer than when she first came here."

Paris looked in at Steve and smiled at him and gave a little wave as she followed Chin out of the office.

"She loves to surf and just bought an old Indian motorcycle that she's rebuilding herself."

"What did she do before joining Five-O?"

"She's an NCIS agent. Mostly undercover work but she's had so much training it's crazy. Paris even went thru special forces training a few years ago."

"So she can keep up with you then?"

"Yes she can." Steve chuckled. "There are some days she just amazes me."

"Have you met her family?"

"Yeah, her dad is a Rear Admiral and her mother passed away when she was little, her step mother does a lot of volunteer work."

"Any siblings?"

"No but she and Kono have become like sisters."

"I'm glad you've met someone Steve. Now any plans on marrying this girl?"

"Yes Aunt Deb. I have a ring, I'm just waiting on the right moment."

"Steven there are no right moments. Just pick one and go with it."

"I know. Look I was hoping you'd come to visit and meet her."

"I would love to. I'll make my travel plans and let you know when I'll be there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Paris was sitting across from Steve eating dinner.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you gave me this," Paris touched her necklace. "you said you had gotten rid of the ring but you said the same thing for the earrings?"

"Ok I had the ring in my desk, I just didn't want you asking how much I spent on that little bit of bling?"

"Steve how much did you spend?"

Steve grinned at her. "I'm not saying."

Paris glared at him.

"It's not like we have to save for a house we already have one. Plus we both have vehicles so we don't need money for that."

"OK then explain to me why you never pull your wallet out when you're with anyone else?"

"Because I love you."

"You do realize you don't have to buy my love right?"

"I know."

"Ok."

"I talked to my Aunt Deb she's going to come visit for a while."

"That's nice, it will be nice to meet her."

"Marry already talked to her. Told her how much she likes you."

"I like your sister too."

Paris smiled over at Steve. The smile did something to him and he decided this was the night.

"Got room for dessert?"

"Depends on what you have?" She smirked at him and Steve swallowed hard.

"Later."

Paris laughed and watched as Steve cleared the table. He came back in with a covered plate and put it in front of her. She looked up at him with a look.

"Go ahead."

Paris opened the lid with a shaking hand. Under it was a black wooden box with two inlaid hearts of mother of pearl. She looked up at Steve for a heartbeat then opened the box and gasped.

"Oh my god."

"It's the one fell in love with that day at the antique store."

"Steve…"

Steve pulled the ring out and slipped it onto her finger. "I believe you already said yes once but for the record." Steve dropped to one knee. "Paris Riker will you marry me?"

Paris started to cry. She cupped Steve's face and leaned in to kiss him. "Yes." She kissed him again. "Yes Steve I'll marry you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris sat there in shock for a few moments. She just stared at the ring. Then looked up at Steve and narrowed her eyes.

"I saw the price on this ring that day, there is no way you could have afforded it."

"I actually traded Katherine's ring for it." He didn't want any secretes between them.

"Steve you could have bought a sports car with what this ring cost, or a new boat."

"I have a truck and I don't need a new boat."

Paris shook her head. No one had ever spent so much money on her in her life.

"If you don't want it we can take it back." Said Steve.

"Oh hell no!" said Paris. "Just try to get this ring back."

This made Steve laugh. He then pulled Paris to her feet and picked her up. "Now about that dessert." He then carried her up the stairs to their bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Steve texted the enter team to meet at the office. Even Max was invited and Kamekona and Flippa were there.

"Ok boss what's the family meeting about."

Steve looked at Paris and wrapped his arm around her.

"Just thought you'd all like to know that I asked Paris to marry me and she said yes."

Abby and Kono both let out squeals and wanted to see the ring. Danny had to be a smart ass about it.

"So did he ask you to go on a life long mission with him while wearing his favorite camo and flack vest?"

Everyone looked at Danny. "What?"

"No he didn't but that would have made one hell of a proposal." Said Paris laughing.

"So how did he ask then?" asked Lou.

"Well he promised me dessert and I got a ring instead."

"Hey you got dessert afterwards."

Paris gave him a look and Danny groaned.

"Ok no one needs to know that part."

"What I had cookies."

This made everyone laugh.

"I believe I speak for everyone by saying congratulations Commander." Added Max.

"Thanks Max."

"So, um have a best man in mind yet?" asked Danny.

"Well I thought I'd put everyone's name in a hat and choose that way."

"Not funny."

"Oh come on Danny of course you're my best man."

Steve hugged Danny. "You had me going there for a moment."

Paris looked at Kono. "So how do you feel about being my maid of honor?"

Kono smiled widely. "I'd be honored."

"And Abby I'd love you to be a bridesmaid."

"Of course."

Paris looked over at Danny. "Danny do you think Grace would like to be a bridesmaid too?"

"I think she would love it." Danny looked around the room. "Plus I'd just love to put out the money for an expensive dress she'll only wear once."

Steve glared at Danny.

"Don't worry I'll pay for her dress."

"I was only joking."

"Danny it's no big deal."

"I can pay for my kids dress just fine."

"Danny just loves being an ass is all." Joked Steve.

"So have you set a date?" asked Chin.

"No. I need to talk with my parents first."

"They don't know yet?" asked Lou.

"I spoke with her dad months ago he knew it was going to happen at some point."

"My stepmom likes to be in charge of just about everything. I think I'd like to plan this all myself."

"Have you told Hetty yet?" asked Danny. He wondered how her boss would take it.

"Yeah I'm not looking forward to that conversation."

"You think she'll have a problem with you marrying Steve?" asked Chin.

"Well I never actually told Hetty I was dating Steve or that I moved in with him. I'm not really sure if she knows or not. I just fill out my paperwork and email it in."

"You haven't spoken to Hetty lately?" asked Steve.

"No not in about four months."

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Danny.

"I have no idea." replied Paris.

"Maybe you should call and check in with her?" added Steve.

Paris cringed. She wasn't looking forward to that call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour after the big announcement a case came in and the team were off again.

"So seriously how did you propose?" asked Danny wanting all the details.

"I had the ring on a covered plate. After dinner I gave it to her letting her think it was dessert."

"No camo involved?" asked Danny.

"No."

"I really am happy for you Steve."

"Thanks Danny."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe he did it." Said Chin.

"Neither can I." said Paris. She was riding with Chin and sat there playing with her ring.

"You're happy about this right?" said Chin glancing over at Paris.

"Of course I am."

"You don't sound so happy."

"I don't know. Maybe It's because he did it so close to Katherine being here. I just hope he's doing this because he really wants to marry me and not because he's trying to prove something."

"Trust me Steve loves you. And I know for a fact he's had your ring for a few months."

"I know he told me." Paris sighed. "I really do love him Chin. I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face."

"He's not like Callen. Steve is not going to walk out on you if something goes wrong."

"I hope not."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chin pulled up in front of a small house. The front door was open so they pulled their guns. Chin motioned for Paris to stay behind him as they entered. Chin went to the left and Paris headed straight forward.

Paris looked into the kitchen. Back door was closed but there was blood on the floor and walls.

"Bedrooms are clear." Called Chin.

"Kitchen is too." Paris stood back so Chin could look in. "Just a lot of blood."

"I'll call in CSU." Said Chin.

"I'll call Steve."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's Paris." Said Steve as he put the phone on speaker. "What did you find?"

"Hello to you too Steve." Paris chuckled. "What I found is a lot of blood."

"Just that, no bodies?"

"Nope just a lot of blood."

"I am so glad we didn't get the house." Muttered Danny.

"Ok we're on our way to where our vic worked."

"Be safe."

"Always."

Steve hit end and looked over at Danny. "What?"

"You two are becoming one of those couples."

"One of what kind of couples?"

"Those that say I love you every five minutes and call each other cute little nicknames."

"I only have two nicknames for Paris."

"Oh really?" Danny didn't believe him. They got out of the car and started for the building. "I already know about Sugar what's the other one?"

"We call each other baby."

Danny made a gagging sound.

Just as Steve was about to tell Danny off the building blew up. Both men hit the ground.

"Danny you ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine." They stood up and looked at the building in front of them or what was left of it.

"Good thing Paris called or we would have been in there." Said Steve. He had his hands on his hips and was looking around.

"Yeah." Danny called the explosion in and then looked at Steve. "I think we can add Lucky Charm to her nicknames."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later the rest of the team, fire and rescue, ten HPD officers were standing around watching the building fire being put out.

"It just blew up." Said Danny. "If Steve hadn't been making kissy sounds at Paris we would have been in there."

Danny was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head.

"Owww." Danny rubbed his head. "Steve your girlfriend just hit me."

"Would you stop acting like a five year old." Yelled Lou.

Steve had to hold back a chuckle at Danny's face.

"Danny is right though. If I hadn't taken a moment to talk to Paris before we went in we'd be dead."

"I'm just glad your both ok?" said Paris. She moved to stand next to Steve and leaned against him slightly.

"Commander my men found four bodies just inside the building." Duke said coming over to the team.

"Can we ID them yet?"

"No Max is working on them now."

"Why do we always get these cases?" asked Danny.

"Because we are just lucky." Said Chin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max had time of death and cause of death by lunch time. ID's were cooked so he had to run dentals. The blood from the house came back as one Walter Drasko. He was also the owner of the building that blew up but not the owner of the house.

"Ok what do we know so far?" asked Steve.

"Walter Drasko was the owner of Drasko welding the building that blew up today." Said Chin. He put the man's photo up on the screen.

"No outstanding debt, from his financials he was doing good, living within him means." Said Kono.

"Ok so why would someone target his business?" asked Steve.

"Because he was tied in with a major drug cartel on the mainland."

Everyone turned to look to the new voice.

"Sam Hanna what are you doing here?" asked Steve moving over to greet his friend.

"Prints your running brought up an alert in our office."

"I'm surprised Hetty sent you seeing you already have an agent here." Said Danny pointing to Paris who looked like she wanted to bold from the room.

"Paris?" Sam looked confused.

"Hi Sam." Paris said from behind the rest of the team. "Callen."

For the first time Steve looked at the man standing next to Sam.

Callen looked over at Paris but didn't say anything.

"We were on our way home from Japan and Hetty diverted us." Said Sam. "This is a very high priority case."

Steve really didn't know what to say so he stuck his hand out to Callen. "Commander Steve McGarrett."

Callen shook his hand. "Callen."

"So how can we help each other?" asked Steve.

It took less than an hour for Sam to fill the team in. He wanted to see the building and any bomb fragments.

"Sure Danny and I can show you." Said Steve.

"How about you Paris you coming with us?" asked Danny."

"No I'll go check in with Max."

Danny really didn't think she would come but wanted to see Callen's reaction. He just stood there looking at her.

"Ok we'll check in later." Said Steve. He walked over to Paris and put a kiss on the top of her head. "I promise no more explosions."

"Just come home in one piece ok."

Steve smiled at her and led the way out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam chuckled as he drove the rental car to the crime scene.

"Just go ahead and say it Sam."

"Looks like Paris is dating McGarrett."

"And your point is?"

"You my friend lost your chance."

"I lost my chance years ago Sam."

"She looks happy."

"She looked freaked out."

"Yeah that too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If he even gets with in ten feet of him he's in trouble."

"Now tell me how you really feel?" asked Danny.

"It's not funny Danny. Did you see the look on her face?"

"Yeah she looked like she wanted to bolt."

"Wouldn't you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was busy digging around in the charred building. Danny stood there watching from a safe distance. Steve was leaning against the car texting Paris.

"So you and Paris huh?" asked Callen.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Seven months."

"So I guess Hetty's plan worked then?"

"What plan?" Steve was not liking this one bit.

"To get an agent inside Five-O."

"And why would Hetty want an agent in Five-O?"

"Ask Paris."

Callen waked away a smirk on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Steve got home late. Paris was already in bed.

"Hey what took you so long?"

Steve looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Steve what's wrong?"

"Why are you here?"

"I live here."

"Why were you sent here?"

"Steve you know all this."

Steve ran a hand thru his hair. He looked at Paris and sighed.

"Do you really think I'd do something to hurt you or Five-O?" Paris stood and walked over to Steve. "Do you?"

"No."

"Then what brings this on?"

"Something Callen said today."

"What did he say?"

"That Hetty wanted an agent in Five-O."

"She hasn't said anything to me other than this is where I belong." Paris wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. "And that was way at the beginning."

"She's never questioned anything about how we operate?"

"No she never asks me anything."

"Ok."

"Steve I will never hide anything from you. If it comes down to choosing you or the being an NCIS agent then I'll turn in my badge."

"Just like that?"

"Yep just like that."

Steve smiled then leaned in to kiss Paris. He then picked her up and tossed her onto the bed making her laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Steve and Paris walked into the office. Sam and Callen were already there talking to Danny. The second Paris spotted Callen her eyes narrowed. She walked up to him and when he smiled at her she punched him right in the face.

"What the hell Paris?" said Callen.

"You son of a bitch."

Everyone stood there not sure what to do.

"What is your problem?"

"You are." Paris shoved Callen hard and he bumped into the table. "You come here and start mothing off. What did you think you'd tell Steve a bunch of crap and he'd toss me out the door?"

"I only told him the truth."

"You had no business telling him anything." Paris growled and shoved Callen again when he took a step towards her.

"You going to stop her?" asked Danny.

"Nope." Steve stood there arms crossed watching. He honestly did not like Callen and was really enjoying this.

Callen glanced over at Steve and Danny then at Sam.

"Hey don't look at me you're the one shooting your mouth off." Sam put his hands up and backed away from Callen. He then looked at Paris. "I had nothing to do with this."

Paris looked at Sam. "Why did Hetty keep me here?"

"Paris I have no idea." Sam said. "Hetty simply said you were happy here and to bring her home tea."

Paris rolled her eyes at this.

"You should ask Hetty yourself." Said Callen.

"Guys I hate to break this up but we have a lead." Said Chin.

"Fine you take these two and Kono and go check it out." Said Steve.

Paris was still glaring at Callen so Steve put his arm around her and pulled her away.

"You can kick his ass later after we solve this case."

"He says one more thing and I'll do more than kick his ass."

Lou looked over at Danny and leaned in a bit. "Remind me never to piss her off."

"Yeah good plan."

Callen took a wide step around Paris. "Call Hetty and talk to her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris went to her office and shut the door. She picked up the phone and dialed Hetty's direct number.

"Lang."

"What are you playing at Hetty?"

"Ah Miss Riker how are you?"

"I'm about to shoot Callen now answer my question?"

"Well at the moment I'm enjoying a cup of tea."

"Damn it Hetty why am I here?" Paris snapped. "Did you put me here for a reason?"

"What did Mr. Callen tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything he told Steve you wanted an agent in Five-O."

"And he is correct."

"Why?"

"I believe you already know that there are powers who would like nothing more than to destroy Five-O and every member of it."

"That doesn't explain why I'm here."

"Because you are there for their protection."

"I'm sorry I'm what?" Paris didn't understand. She looked up and saw Steve watching her. She motioned for him to come into the office. Once he had she put the phone on speaker. "Hetty I'm on speaker and Steve is here I think you owe us both an explanation."

"Yes I do." They could hear Hetty take a deep breath. "As I was telling Miss Riker she is there as protection for Five-O."

"I don't understand." Said Steve.

"Someone want's Five-O ended. I'm working on finding out who."

"Why do you care?" asked Steve.

"I took a liking to Lt. Kelly and Detective Williams. I've been keeping an eye on your team Commander."

"Hetty I don't understand how I'd be protection?"

"Because with you on the team they have my protection."

Paris looked over at Steve.

"So as long as Paris is on my team no one will go after us?" asked Steve.

"I believe so Commander. I have left it known that if any harm comes to Five-O I will release certain information that would be very damaging."

Steve didn't know what to say.

"How much of this does Callen know?" asked Paris.

"All of it."

"So why did he make it sound like Paris was here to hurt the team?" asked Steve.

"Because he cares for her more than he lets on."

Paris laughed. "Well that explains a lot."

"I believe he is not happy that you are with Commander McGarrett."

"Yeah the engagement ring might have pushed him over the edge." Said Paris.

"Well congratulations I expect to be invited to the wedding."

"Of course Hetty."

They ended the call and just sat there looking at each other.

"Danny is right you really are a guardian angel." Said Steve.

"Well it beats being a black widow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think she chipped one of my teeth." Said Callen rubbing his jaw.

"Serves you right." Chuckled Sam.

"You're luck she didn't shoot you." Said Chin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took three more days for them to close the case. Steve did what he could to keep Paris away from Callen. If he got too close she would take another swing at him.

"I thought you cared about me?" asked Callen as they were getting ready to leave.

"I do that's why you're not dead and on your way back to LA." Paris said from next to Steve. "You know firsthand what I'm capable of."

Callen looked at her and his eyes landed on the ring. He then looked at Steve.

"Take care of her."

"I plan on it."

Chin offered to escort them to the airport. As they were turning to leave Paris stopped Sam.

"Don't forget the tea."

Sam laughed. "Thanks. Last time I forgot it she sent me back to Tokyo to get it."

Sam shook Steve's hand. "Good seeing you again McGarrett. Invite me to the wedding."

"We will." Steve looked at Callen. "Leave your partner back on the mainland will you."

"You got it."

They watched Sam and Callen leave.

"Glad he's gone?" asked Steve.

"You have no idea." Paris linked her hand with Steve's. "Come on lets go home."

Chapter notes. Ok sorry for the Callen bashing. It will be leading up to something down the line. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Story notes: Ok in my story Aunt Deb does not have cancer. I found that all too depressing. Now on with the story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve stood leaning against his truck waiting on his Aunt Deb to come out of the airport. She had texted him that she was picking up her bags and would meet him outside. He looked at his watch then back at the doors and there she was.

"Aunt Deb Aloha."

"Steven how is my favorite nephew?"

"I'm good." Steve hugged his aunt. "How was the flight?"

"Long."

Steve put her bags in the truck.

"So now were is Paris?"

"She's home getting your room ready."

"Are you sure you want me staying with you I don't want to be in the way."

"You could never be in the way."

"Ok let's go meet the newest member of the family."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve opened the door and let Deb walk in first.

"I'll go put your bags upstairs."

Steve headed up the steps. "Paris we're home."

Paris stuck her head out of the bedroom. "Ok I'll be right out."

Steve put Deb's bags on the bed and went to see what Paris was doing. "Hey babe what's going on?"

Paris jumped and tried to hide something behind her back.

"Nothing is going on."

"Ok then what do you have behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"You promised no secrets so what are you hiding."

Paris sighed and held out her hand. Steve's eyes got huge.

"Negative."

"You're sure?"

"Yes I took two."

"Well we just keep trying."

Paris tossed the test and followed Steve Downstairs.

"Aunt Deb I'd like you to meet Paris."

"Oh my you are just as Steven described you."

Deb pulled Paris into a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"What is that amazing smell?" asked Steve.

"I made dinner."

"Lasagna?" questioned Steve.

"Yes Steve. You've only been bugging me to make it all week."

Steve shrugged.

"How about I help you in the kitchen." Said Deb. "And we can get to know each other."

"Ok."

Paris led the way into the kitchen.

"So who taught you to cook?"

"My aunt Kay. She pretty much raised me."

"I take it she's a good cook?"

"She owns a café in Pearl City."

Paris pulled out veggies to make a salad. "Steve and I will have to take you there while you're on the island."

"That would be lovely."

By the time the food was on the table Deb and Paris had bonded. This made Steve extremely happy.

"So have you two picked a date yet?"

"We're thinking next fall."

"That's a little over a year Steven."

"I know Aunt Deb but with work we don't have the time to do everything fast."

"We?" Paris said and crossed her arms across her chest. "The only thing you're interested in planning is the cake tasting."

Deb chuckled.

"What I like cake."

The two women looked at Steve.

"What?"

"Speeking of cake I have some in the kitchen I'll go get it."

"I like her."

"So do I." said Steve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris gave them a few minuets to talk about her before bringing out the cake. She had to laugh at the look on Steve's face.

"Kay's double death by chocolate?" asked Steve.

"Yes."

"She is so making our wedding cake." said Steve.

"I thought you wanted to try a bunch of different cakes?" asked Deb.

"Oh I do." said Steve laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Steve and Danny were on their way to a crime scene.

"So how's Aunt Deb?"

"She's good. Her and Paris hit it off."

"Well that's good." Danny looked over at his partner. "Want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"It's nothing."

"This is not nothing." Danny pointed at Steve. "You're quiet and you're driving under the speed limit."

"Paris was late."

"Late?" Danny was confused.

"You know late!"

"Oh. Really that's a good thing right?"

"It was a false alarm."

Danny looked out the window. "Don't worry you'll get there. We're you even trying?"

"No not really. Things got crazy and Paris forgot to get her shot last month. By the time she realized it we figured we better wait and see then decide our next step."

"Are you ready to have a kid?"

"I have no idea."

xxxxxxxxxx

Paris got home before Steve that night.

"Now where is Steven? asked Aunt Deb.

"I have no idea." Paris kicked off her boots. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Well call him and find out I have dinner almost ready."

Deb headed back into the kitchen while Paris picked up her phone.

She waited for Steve to pick up only to get his voice mail. "Steve Aunt Deb has dinner ready where are you?" She hung up and went upstairs to change. Ten minuets later he still hadn't called back so Paris called Danny.

"Danny where is that partner of yours?"

"Hello to you too Paris."

"Seriously he's late and he's not picking up his phone."

"I don't know I dropped him off at his truck an hour ago."

"Did he say he was going somewhere after work?"

"Not to me." Danny paused. "If he doesn't come home soon call me back."

"Thaks Danny."

Paris hung up and called Steve again. Right to voice mail. "Steve you better have a good reason why your not home or answering your phone."

"Is everything ok?" asked Deb.

"I don't know. Danny dropped him off at his truck an hour ago and he's not answering his phone."

"We'll just eat with out him then."

Paris sighed and followed Deb into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve stood over his dad's grave.

"Hey dad. Sorry I haven't visited in awhile. You'll be happy to know I met someone. Ok no someone but the one. Her name is Paris and we're getting married." Steve ran a hand thur his hair. "Problem is dad I'm not sure I'm going to be a good father. Paris wants kids but I just don't know if I can do the job and have a family too. I really wish I knew how you did it." Steve slowly walked back to his truck.

He picked up his phone and saw several voice mails and texts. Shit he should have called Paris and told her he'd be late.

xxxxxxxxx

Paris looked up at the door when it opened and Steve walked in.

"About time."

"Sorry I stopped to see my dad."

"And you didn't answer your phone because?"

It was in the truck." Steve said. He had a good feeling he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"I'll heat you up some dinner. Deb went to bed. She drank half a bottle of wine with dinner."

"I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Next time just call and tell me you'll be late."

"You're mad?"

"I was worried, I'm not mad."

"I really am sorry."

"I know you are." Paris put a plate in front of Steve.

"You better eat." Paris said. "I'm going to bed." She stopped and looked back at him. "You should call Danny and let him know you're ok."

"Yeah about half the messages on my phone are from him."

Steve watched her go before calling Danny.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Went to see my dad and lost track of time."

"Steve the first rule of keeping a relationship going is to not piss off your woman. Especially when she has the skills that Paris has."

Steve could hear Danny trying not to laugh.

"I mean you get her mad enough we'll never find the body."

"Yeah I know. I really love her Danny but what If I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Be a husband and a father."

"You need to talk to Paris about this and not me."

"I know."

"Just talk to her Steve."

Danny hung up and Steve finished his dinner without really tasting it. He hit the landing when he heard his aunt.

"Everything ok there kido?"

"Yeah just lost track of time."

"You had us worried."

"I'm sorry."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"I think right now I need to talk to Paris."

"Ok if you need me you know where to find me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"I think we need to talk."

Paris looked over at him and sat up.

"Is this where you tell me you want me to move out."

"No." Steve said a bit too quickly.

"You want the ring back?"

"No."

"I'll call the doctor in the morning and get an appointment to get my shot."

"I just think we should wait till after we're married before we try for a kid."

"That's fine."

Steve looked at Paris. She was wearing one of his shirts and he guessed not much else.

"You are way too calm about this."

"Steve you're not the only one worried here."

"I just don't know if I'm ready to be a dad or not." Steve sat down on the bed and pulled his shoes off.

"I don't think anyone ever is. The only kids I've ever really been around are Danny's. I've never even held a baby." Paris wrapped her arms around him. "But when it does happy we'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've watched you with Danny's kids and with Joanie. You are great with them and they love you."

"Yeah I guess so."

"I do think it's a good thing to wait a while to start our own family."

"Ok." Steve shook his head. "I really am sorry about tonight."

"You should be." Paris laughed and smacked Steve on the arm. "You left me alone with your aunt and all she wanted to talk about was the wedding."

"I'll make it up to you." Steve pinned Paris to the bed.

"Unless you have protection somewhere it will have to wait."

Steve gave her a quick kiss. "Fine I can wait." He finished getting changed. "But I plan on stopping at the store tomorrow."

Paris simply rolled her eyes at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve sat behind the wheel tapping his fingers on dash.

"Ok want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Danny didn't buy it.

"Come on Steve what's wrong? Paris make you sleep on the couch last night?"

"No I didn't sleep on the couch." snapped Steve.

Danny and Steve were on a stake out for almost six hours now and Danny was slowly going crazy.

*Over the com*

"He's just not getting any right now Danny and isn't handling it too well." said Paris trying not to laugh.

Steve sighed and they could hear someone laugh ove the com.

"It's not funny." muttered Steve.

*Over com*

"Ok you two I don't need to know about your sex life." said Lou.

"My birthcontrol shot takes a few days to become effective." replied Paris.

"Again I don't need to know that."

Steve groaned again and closed his eyes. "Could this day get any worse?"

Moments later the storm that threatened all day opened up and drenched everything in site.

"You had to aske that didn't you?" said Danny.

"Sorry I ruined your day Danny." said Steve.

"I'm just saying it's raining and I don't want to chase a suspect in the rain is all."

"So stay in the car."

"Oh would the two of you shut up." yelled Lou. "You're giving me a headache."

"Danny just doesn't want to mess up his hair is all." said Steve.

"I'm sorry I'm not a Seal like you and want to live in water."

A minuet later there was a knock on Danny's window that made him jump. Steve laughed which just made Danny madder.

"Out of the car Jersey." said Paris. She had an umbrella out. When Danny opened the car door she held it out for him. "Take my jeep."

"My pleasure."

Paris slid into the car and closed the door behind her.

"Hey." said Steve with a smirk.

"Oh shut up."

"Guys I hate to break this up but our guy is on the move." said Chin from down the block.

"Chin you and Danny follow them see where they go, there are at least two more in the buiding we'll stay back and see if they move." said Steve.

"And Danny do not damage my baby understand?"


	9. Chapter 9

"It's not my fault." Said Danny.

"I asked you to do one thing and did you do it… no." Paris said.

"It wasn't my fault. The guy came out of nowhere."

Paris glared at Danny then looked back at her jeep. The back passengers side was smashed in.

"Danny if I were you I'd run." Said Steve. "Before she goes for her gun."

"Oh I'm not going to shoot him." Growled Paris. "Go find me a sledge hammer."

"Oh shit." Said Danny. He got in his car as fast as he could and took off.

"It's just a car." Said Steve.

"It's just a car?" Paris now turned her anger to Steve. "Just a car, you know how much I love this car."

Steve knew better then to keep talking. Just then the two truck pulled up along with Chin.

"Wow Danny really did a job on it."

Both men turned to look at Paris then took a step back when she pretty much growled at them.

"Let's get your stuff out of the jeep so they can tow it." Said Steve.

Chin popped his trunk so they could put Paris's things in. Ten minutes later they watched her jeep get towed away.

Steve put his arm around her. "We'll go car shopping on Saturday, find you something new."

"I only had her seven months."

"I'm sorry baby."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve walked Paris into the house that night. She walked in and went straight up to the bedroom. The garage had called telling Steve that the jeep was totaled. The back axel was bent and there was no way to fix it.

An hour later Paris came down stairs in shorts and a tank, her hair wet from a shower.

"Feeling better?"

"No."

Steve was ready to kill Danny himself.

"Think of it this way." Steve pulled her into his arms. "If you had gone after the guy you could have gotten hurt. Not that I want Danny hurt but I'd rather it was him then you that got in that accident."

"I know."

"We're you really going to sledge hammer his car?"

"Yes." Paris pulled back. "And I still might if he doesn't stay away from me for a while."

Paris sighed and went to get a beer. Steve followed her.

"It's not like I haven't wrecked a car before. Working for OSP the team went thru a lot of cars. But they were always a work car, a perk for doing a dangerous job. You destroyed one and Hetty got you a new one the next day."

"Must have been nice."

"Yeah." Paris looked at Steve. "You have to understand this is the first car I ever picked out and bought myself. Hetty always provided the car I drove. I had no choice."

Steve watched Paris head outback. He'd let her go for now and hoped she didn't stay upset too long.

A moment later Paris's cell rang. She had left it sitting on the counter. He had to laugh when he saw it was Hetty's number. She really does know all thought Steve.

"Hello Hetty."

"Commander is there a reason you're answering my agents phone?"

"She's a little upset right now. Danny was driving her jeep and got in an accident. The jeep is totaled."

"I see. Is Mr. Williams alright?"

"Yeah he will be as long as he stays away from Paris for now."

Hetty chuckled. "I'm surprised she didn't shoot him."

"No she wanted a sledge hammer."

"Do you need me to arrange for a car?"

"I think she wants to do this herself."

"Well if you change your mind let me know."

Steve hung up and looked out the door at Paris. Steve felt bad but really didn't know what to do. He remembered when Danny's car got totaled. He freaked out worse than Paris then went out and bought the same car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday came and Steve dragged Paris to look at cars.

"I really don't want to do this."

"You have too."

"I hate this." Paris was pouting. It was starting to get old and was driving Steve crazy.

"McGarrett don't tell me you need a new truck?"

"Hey Mike no Paris needs a new ride. Danny totaled the jeep."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

Paris didn't respond and wandered off to look at a Hummer.

"I can get her another jeep but it will take about a month."

"She needs something now so she can move on."

"Got ya." Mike walked over to Paris. "So you want big or small this time."

"Got a tank?"

"No but give me enough time and I can get you one."

"I just want something I can haul my surfboard around in."

"How about this?" Mike showed her a small pickup. Paris shrugged.

"If you want a Hummer we'll get a Hummer." Said Steve.

"I don't know. I miss the jeep."

"I'll call around and see what I can do." Said Mike.

Steve led Paris back to the truck.

"Want to get lunch?"

"Yeah sure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve waited till they were home and Pairs was out back working on her tan to call Hetty.

"Commander I take it no luck with a new car?"

"She wants a jeep but we can't find one she likes."

"I understand. I'll see what I can do give me a few days."

Steve wondered what she was going to do then decide he didn't want to know.

Paris ended up driving Steve's truck that week for work and Danny was still avoiding her and parking a block away so she wouldn't destroy his car. That Saturday Steve was heading to the kitchen to make coffee when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Mike what's up?"

"Got your girl her jeep."

"You're kidding me?"

"Some woman named Hetty arranged it said not to let Paris know."

Mike handed Steve the keys. "Hope she's happy with black."

Steve looked out to see a brand new soft top Jeep sitting next to his truck.

"Thanks man."

Paris came down for coffee about ten minutes later and found Steve standing in the kitchen holding out a set of keys.

"Ok I don't get it."

"Go look outside."

Paris turned and headed back thru the house. She opened the front door and Steve heard her swear.

He laughed and went to find her. Paris was standing looking at the jeep.

"How?"

"Mike brought it." Steve handed her the keys. "He couldn't get white hope black's ok?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"It's what you wanted right?"

"Yeah I just didn't think I'd get it so fast."

Paris turned and hugged Steve. "Thank you."

"Anything for my girl."

Chapter notes.

Sorry this is so short. I need ideas for this story if anyone has any please let me know.


	10. Update

So I finally have a working laptop. I have decided to rewrite this story as I am just not happy with it. I hope to have a few chapters up by the end of the month.


End file.
